The Unknown between Us
by Nezkov Sou
Summary: Elricest AU. Alphonse has an unknown problem that he himself do not know of. Heiderich, the psychologist, has his own health problem, but he does not give up on Al. No matter what, the unknown has to be solved. The task is passed on. To Edward Elric.
1. It

**The Unknown between Us – Chapter 1 It**

Full metal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu

Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

A/n: Hello to the readers out there. You might have encountered my name in the FMA category. After writing a few for FMA, I diverted into Eyeshield 21. However, when I was listening to some music, I got this idea for an EdAl fic, and I just have to write it and share it with you all. Yes, this is EdAl, meaning Elricest and DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read).

This is also slightly AU. No alchemy, but there's the military and the time would be around how the manga is; I assumed that it is in the 20th century. It's a dark fic again, by me. Yes, I'm only able to write dark angst and the kind. Anyway, no more talk, I'll let you read in peace.

_

* * *

_

A mass of people rushed everywhere, dragging him along in the crowd; to one destination that nobody knew. He did not know where he was going, being washed to, but he knew that it was not the place where he wanted to be. Although honestly he was unsure of where he wanted to be, he just knew it by instinct. His arms were outstretched towards the opposite direction, screaming at the top of his lungs with the voice unheard above the chaos. The people around him were shouting along, but what the words were, they fell silent upon his ears. Despite that, he could not hear his own voice.

_He could only hear silence._

_Helpless and weak, he could not push his way through to the other side. Something, someone, was waiting for him there. Or was it that he had to get there? The question was confusing through the panic. He would know the answer if he could get there first. Only if he could get through the waves of human. It was too crowded, too cramped up, too hot…_

_And in a split second, everything disappeared, living him alone in a pitch black vacuum. Not a single life was around. Not another noise heard, not even his breathes. His grey eyes widened in shock at the sudden change and he whirled his head in a wild motion only to meet with the same darkness lurking everywhere._

_He had somewhere to go, someone to meet, but that place was not here, not this vacuum space. Unconsciously, his feet began to move, bringing his body into a mad dash to nowhere. He did not care if he would meet any obstacle; he had to get out of this place. Quickly._

_The someone that he had to meet… who was it? Why was that person so important? It did not matter now. Because he was all alone._

* * *

Alphonse gasped hard and his eyes shot open, bringing him the blurred vision of the ceiling. The lights were out, letting darkness cover the bedroom, looming over him in silence. For a long moment, his wild grey eyes bore its vision into the innocent lamp, his mind a total blank.

It was that dream again.

Trembling all over, the fourteen years old boy struggled up from the bed, shoving the covers away from his cold but sweating body. He sat in place, studying his shaking hands and biting his lower lip trying to control himself.

It was coming.

Alphonse squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed his dark blond hair, focusing his entire attention to the pain, willing that if he could concentrate on something else, _it_ would not creep into him. He brought up his knees to his chest and, curled up into a tight ball, began rocking gently counting numbers in his mind.

He did not know what it was, but it had taken over him.

Alphonse had lost to that unknown thing.

His foot came in contact with the cold tile of the floor, making not a single noise; having done this routine for countless of times. No matter how hard he tried to win over the unknown, he just could not, because he did not know what it was. The feeling of hopelessness was similar to what he had felt in his dreams; knowing what he should do, but could never get it done. Alphonse felt bitter with himself. He was already fourteen, yet he could not even solve his own problem but having to rely on the people around him.

His trembling hand twisted the doorknob and slowly pulled the door open. The air felt less saturated than before and he knew that in a few more minutes, he would be alright. With just a few more steps… This seemed like an addiction but not a deliberate one; Alphonse needed it but he had never intended to start with this need. As far as he knew, it was natural.

The entire house was silent; being past midnight and everyone in the house was probably fast asleep. Waking them up would be rude, but Alphonse needed someone to help him. If he ignored the desire of his body and mind, he did not know what would happen. Right now, his breathes were in short gasps; his right hand clutching his chest trying to calm his racing heart. And with memorized movements, the young lad found himself in front of the room next to his.

Knocking might alert anyone inside but with his polite nature, Alphonse had to give a soft knock before entering the room. It was dark, the same as his room and the dim light of the hallway shone in, allowing him to see the two occupied single beds inside. At the bed further from the door, the silhouette of a younger and smaller boy rose and fell gently; a peaceful sleep, not realizing that someone was at the door. The figure on the other bed appeared asleep too and Alphonse was not affected by it. After all, this person was the only one whom Alphonse sought help from. He was of the same age as Alphonse, had the same eye colour, but had a lighter shade of blond hair. They were not really brothers, nor were they strangers. Precisely, they were foster brothers, both orphans.

"Are you gonna get in or not?" a soft voice sounded and the lad at the door twitched slightly.

The person shifted in his bed, making some room beside him, and pulled the cover up. "Shut the door. The light's gonna wake Fletcher up. You know I don't want that."

Alphonse swallowed slowly before stepping in and closing the wooden door behind him. "Russell…" he gripped his own arms, body shivering, his eyes shut, "…it's that again."

"I know" was Russell's immediate response, "that's why I told you to hurry and get in. Come on, it's getting cold."

Hesitantly, Alphonse stalked to the bed and climbed into it, scooting over to the other occupant of the bed and fisting his hands into the white shirt of Russell. As if it was normal, Russell pulled up the cover and slung an arm around the shivering teenager. "It's fine," he began whispering, "I'm here. Don't worry, you're not alone."

The whispers of soothes continued into the night. Oddly enough, those words comforted Alphonse and he calmed down. Despite knowing that those words were all fake, in that moment Alphonse was grateful of them. This was what he wanted: to have somebody close to him. It seemed like a paranoia which was caused by the constant weird dreams of being suddenly alone. He hated it, but he could not help himself.

When the breathings became calm and gentle, Russell stopped his promises of nothing. Through the darkness, he glanced at the sleeping lad in his arms. In all the cases, Russell was the only one whom Alphonse went to and being his foster brother, Russell did everything he could to help. But what he was capable of was limited. His help was temporary and Alphonse had to crack out of this problem.

Although knowing that he had a test the next day and had to wake up early, Russell saw through the night, contemplating of what and how he should tell their foster father.

* * *

As how it should be, Russell woke up completely late; he only had another ten minutes to prepare and make a mad dash to school. Trampling down the stairs, he jumped the remainder fleet of steps and plundered into the kitchen to grab his toast which he would probably eat during his run.

"Russell! You're late!" Alphonse called out from the door, ready to leave the messed up lad.

Fletcher who was next to Alphonse was shifting from one foot to another, eyeing his blood brother worriedly, "Brother! We are seriously going to be late!" he exclaimed, flustered when Russell tripped on the edge of his black pants. Why was the belt not buckled properly?!

"You two can go, I'll catch up later!" Russell yelled back, adjusting his belt and tucking in his shirt.

Feeling slightly guilty, Alphonse and Fletcher hurried away, both not wanting to be late at all.

Russell grabbed his black coat and bag, cursing his damn belt. He was definitely sure that once he got home again, he would throw the belt with the trash. Seated at the dining table with a newspaper held in front of the face, a man spoke, "Not the first time that you're late."

"I don't need you to remind me, Mustang," the young teenager hissed, irritated with the whole situation, "and besides, what are you dawdling for? You're late too, aren't you? I hope Riza would shoot you one day."

Dark onyx eyes peeked from above the paper and an eyebrow rose in question, "How many times have I told you to call me 'dad' or 'father'? And at least not my surname…" the man sighed. If Russell could call his wife by her given name in a polite way, why could he not do the same to Roy? "Kids nowadays…" and ignoring the comment of his punctuality, he returned back to the paper.

"Whatever Roy," Russell spat the name out, not really wanting to admit that this lazy colonel was indeed his foster father. Then the thought of the previous night came to him and without further delay, he put it into words. "Hey, Roy. Al had it again last night."

Roy Mustang did not even twitch at the statement. "Again." He repeated more to himself. "He seemed cheerful this morning though."

"Yeah, and I think we should really get professional help," Russell continued, "He should not keep on relying on someone else. That damn problem has to be solved." And as an after thought, he added, "Immediately."

"He's having the help of a pro, remember? Or were you shut down all these while?" Roy muttered.

"Hell! Of course I know!" the teenager snapped at the man's attempt of a cold joke, "But there's no result! From the moment I have a look of the so-called pro I have great doubts about having him as Al's psychologist! Can't you tell from his face itself?"

Roy rolled his eyes, having known that this argument was bound to come. "Russell, you do know that psychology is not a popular field in the present day. And Heiderich is the only psychologist around here. Besides, he's a fairly good friend of mine."

The lad bit his lower lip. He knew that too well and he knew that there was no way out. They could only rely on Heiderich to help Alphonse now. Although they were merely foster brothers, Russell, along with Fletcher, had lived with Alphonse for around six years now. Those six years had built their bond together; a bond so much similar to that of blood brothers. Knowing that he could not help in any other way, Russell despised himself.

"Now, don't just stand there like an idiot," Roy chuckled lightly, "I'm sure Riza wouldn't shoot me, but what about you? And as I remembered, you have the history test in the first class, am I not right?"

Russell stared at Roy as if the man had sprouted wings and when the words etched themselves into his brain, he cried out, "Oh crap!" He grabbed the toast on the table, bit it, and ran to the door. "You should have told me earlier, you damn ass!"

He could hear the snicker from the kitchen and Russell wanted so much to throw his shoes at the man, but alas, he needed the pair to get him to school. So slipping into his black shoes with exasperation, he bolted out of the door, paying no attention to Roy's call of 'Have a safe trip'.

"Argh! That damn ass!" Russell swore between the mouthfuls of toast, "I'm definitely late!"

Without a doubt, Russell was late.


	2. Passing on

**The Unknown between Us – Chapter 2 Passing on**

Full metal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu

Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

The drive towards the psychologist was pleasant as usual with Roy having a normal conversation with Riza about the military issues. Sometime during the day, Roy had received a call from Heiderich saying that they needed to have a talk in the evening, along with Riza. Although the voice of the seventeen-year old psychologist was optimistic as usual, there was an underlying tone of importance.

Finally the car stopped in front of one of the terraced house and after turning the engine off, the two occupants stepped out. Roy gazed up at the house, thinking of what could possibly make the young man call for them. Did he manage to get the solution to the problem of their foster son? Feeling slightly light-hearted, Roy walked up the stairs with his wife and rang the bell.

A few moments later, the door clicked open to reveal a young man with pale blond hair and similarly pale features. His deep blue eyes smiled at the guests as he let them in, "Sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Roy and Ms. Hawkeye."

"It's fine," the older man chuckled good-humourly, "and how many times do I have to remind you that it's just Roy?" for a split second, he felt that he had said something of the same sort this morning, though he was not the least bit concern when his wife was called by her surname. And with the title Miss. Call him modest or anything, but he had never boasted to anyone about 'Mrs. Mustang', respecting his wife's decision and not wanting to be shot by her infamous handgun.

Upon entering, Roy realized that it was not just the three of them in the house. From the couch of the living room, another young man stood up to acknowledge their presences. His blond hair was tied back in a ponytail and his golden eyes blazed with life, keeping their sight on the two couples like a vulture. Roy had to know why his life was surrounded with blondes when he remembered his family and a certain blond Lieutenant in his office too.

"This is my colleague, Edward Elric," Heiderich gestured to the blonde, "and Ed, this is Roy and Ms. Hawkeye."

"Edward Elric," the blonde introduced again while offering his right hand for a handshake.

"Roy Mustang," Roy took the hand in his and felt an odd sensation. The right hand was hard and although the handshake was firm, it felt unfeeling. "And my wife" he indicated the woman beside him.

"Riza Hawkeye," she spoke with her authoritative tone. Her expression quirked slightly when she shook hands with Edward and Roy knew that Riza had felt the peculiar right hand.

Both Edward and Heiderich seemed unfazed and the eighteen-year old smiled, "Please have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?"

The Mustangs declined politely and sat facing the two young men, one with a friendly expression while the other a looking bored but not inattentive. Mildly, Roy contemplated on who and why the Edward person was around.

"So," Heiderich began, bringing Roy's attention back to the matter in hand, "I have something important to tell you."

From the sound of it, Roy knew that it was indeed important and he decided not to interject with his usual comments. Instead, he kept silent and nodded, waiting for whatever message he was about to be given.

A short silence settled in where Heiderich focused his eyes on his hands before he looked up and spoke, "My health has been deteriorating recently and I was advised by my doctor to move to the countryside for a change of environment. A cleaner atmosphere away from the hustles of the city. He said that I should go soon before my condition worsens." A soft smile settled on the pale complexion and Roy did notice that Heiderich seemed paler than usual. Before the man could say anything, Heiderich continued.

"I'm not giving up on Alphonse yet," he chuckled lightly, "but I would like to have your permission to let Al under the care of Edward" and nodded to his colleague. "Ed's a psychologist like me, and I dare say a better one. He's eighteen and right now pursuing for his PhD."

"PhD?" Riza's crimson eyes widened in surprise, "and he's eighteen?"

Heiderich smiled knowingly at his friend's reactions.

"A prodigy, is that so?" Roy mused, now interested about Edward. Then he let out a soft sigh, "If it's Heiderich's recommendation, then it should be good."

"Why, thank you," the eighteen-year old smiled at the compliment, "then I'll be handing Alphonse's files over and I assume that Al would meet Ed by the next session."

"When are you leaving?" Riza questioned the pale blonde, concern hidden beneath her stoic expression.

Heiderich fell silent for a moment before answering, "Two days from now. I wouldn't be able to see Alphonse then, so please pass him my regards."

"Will do," Roy nodded. He fell silent for a moment before speaking in a calm tone, "How are you feeling?"

Upon hearing the question, Heiderich could not help but let out a chuckle, "You sound like a doctor, Roy. Don't worry. My condition isn't that bad, but thank you."

Silence settled back again. Despite the attempt of reassurance, Heiderich knew that both Roy and Riza would not believe him as much as he wanted them too. He himself did not believe in his words; he was the person who knew his body most. There was no need for a professional to tell him how bad his condition was.

Feeling that he had said enough and that Heiderich would say no more, Roy respected that conclusion and spoke, "We should get going; it's pretty late now. The kids should already be home."

Heiderich stood up, grateful that Roy did not probe further on the subject, and led the Mustangs to the front door.

"Well, we wouldn't meet soon now," Roy shook hands with Heiderich, "Take care."

The pale blonde chuckled, "Thank you and you too."

The Mustangs stepped to the driveway and having gotten into the car, Roy started the engine. They gave a final wave to the blonde on the doorsteps before driving off. As images of houses and buildings passed them, Roy spoke softly, breaking the silence that had taken its place. "How do you think Heiderich will be?"

Riza hesitated to answer, gazing straight ahead, "…I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a strong man."

Roy nodded although knowing that his wife was not looking at him.

"I've been wondering," this time it was Riza who spoke, "About Edward Elric."

"What about him?"

"He looked…" Riza paused, unsure, "kind of like Al."

"Al?"

* * *

After seeing the Mustangs off, Heiderich entered back and closed the door behind him, slumping slightly. He brought a hand up to his mouth and coughed softly, complexion turning another shade of white. He had to stay still and take deep breaths before he was able to move again.

"You sure hold it for quite some time," Ed commented from the couch, "A new record, eh?"

"Yes, yes," Heiderich almost swayed towards the kitchen "I'm making some tea, you want some?"

"Yeah, without sugar or milk" Edward spat the last word like it was poison and yawned, "Damn, stayed up too late last night."

Heiderich slightly dragged himself into the kitchen and set the water to boil, having a short coughing fit. When he pulled back his hand, he was not surprised to see the red stain on it. He did not have long.

His deep blue eyes stared at the red colour being washed off under the running water from the faucet, his mind somewhere else. He had not told Edward about how bad his condition was but he suspected that his prodigy friend had known about it for quite sometime. There was a reason why Edward had that titled labeled on him. A small smile crept up to Heiderich's lips; appreciative that Edward had not mentioned anything about it even though he had known all along.

Gazing at the water flow, Heiderich was brought back three years, remembering the first time he had met Edward. They were neighbours back then, Heiderich fourteen and Edward fifteen. According to what he was told, Edward had no parents, no siblings, and no relatives. He was alone, working for a living. Studying was not a problem thanks to his gifted knowledge and so he was able to concentrate on whatever he was working back then. Almost naturally, they became friends and Heiderich could still clearly picture Edward's surprised face when they met face to face. At the memory, Heiderich chuckled softly and turned off the faucet, returning his attention to the boiling water.

"Need any help?" Edward's voice came from the entrance of the kitchen.

"I'm fine" Heiderich glanced back, mildly wondering if Edward had seen the blood stain, though it did not matter.

"Honestly, you look like crap," Edward leaned back against a counter, resting his elbows on the cool surface, "a minute ago you can't even walk properly."

Heiderich did not offer any words to the comment; instead he gave his trademarked soft smile. After all, Edward was right: he definitely looked like crap. He switched off the gas and poured the boiled water into two cups which had teabags in them. Almost immediately, the water turned a shade of clear rich brown and the scent of tea whiffed around.

Before Heiderich could do anything else, Edward snatched the cups and strode out to the living room. He did not say a word nor give a glance but Heiderich knew what he meant: he was unsteady enough to spill all the contents.

"So," Edward began, taking a sip from his teacup after settling comfortably on the couch again opposite Heiderich, "Who's this 'Alphonse' that I have to handle?"

As if expecting that, Heiderich pulled out a file from the stacks on the table and handed it across to his colleague. All the while, he did not remove his gaze from the golden eyes of Edward, watching every reaction that would be shown from the minute things would start.

Raising an eyebrow, but not weird out by the observation, Edward took the file and flipped it open. And in that moment of time, he froze, all thoughts pushed aside into a hollow abyss.

A knowing smile slithered its way up Heiderich's lips as he watched Edward's widening eyes. He could even feel his colleague holding his breath in shock. He had known that this would happen. That was why he had chosen Edward of all people. He knew. From the moment he met Alphonse this thought had struck his mind but he could not prove it in anyway. But now that he only had the final choice, he had taken it. And he knew what the outcome would be. His hypothesis was proven right.

"Ed," Heiderich almost whispered and although Edward did not response, Heiderich knew that he was heard, "I had the thought when I combined one with the other. Remember the first time we met? You had said that I looked like someone that you know and that we had the same first names, although mine is 'Alfons'. You refused to call me Alfons, so I presumed that this person would be someone connected deeply with you; it could either be good or bad. I took the gamble, but I won at least.

The first time I met Alphonse, he was a perfect image of a lost child. You can take it literally. He is fostered, parents unknown, and just by looking into his eyes, you can see the emptiness inside him. It is as if he is even lost inside himself." Heiderich paused, still keeping his eyes on the unmoving Edward. Then he smiled again, "And he reminds me so much of someone I knew. Someone who was all alone; surviving in this world. Someone who had a trace of that lost sense in his eyes the first time I met him. How can I not put two and two together?"

Edward Elric still did not move from his position, eyes still on the profile and lips in a tight frown.

"Ed," Heiderich leaned back and closed his eyes in content, obviously knowing what the answer would be, "Can you take care of Al for me?"

For a few seconds, the air was still. Then Edward crossed his legs and relaxed back into the couch.

"Sure Alfons Heiderich," a slight smirk lit Edward's features, "You know, you're a hell of a kickass for someone who looked like crap."

"Yeah," the soft smile widened to a playful grin, "I sure am. Who do you think have influence me, Edward Elric?"

Edward snickered and tossed the file onto the table where the photograph of a young teenager with dark blond hair and grey eyes was clipped onto the profile page.

"Alphonse Mustang, huh?" the smirk lingered on Edward's lips.


	3. Not alone

**The Unknown between Us – Chapter 3 Not alone**

Full metal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu

Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

"W-what?!" Alphonse gaped at his foster parents who sat across him at the dinner table, "You mean… Heiderich is…"

"Yes," Riza spoke softly, "He's moving away. To the countryside."

"But…" the teenager swallowed his words and dropped his gaze to the table top, "Is he… Is he alright?"

Roy nodded and when he realized that his son could not see that gesture, he said it aloud, "Yeah. He will be. So back to our focus topic, Al."

At the mention of his name, Alphonse took a peek from behind his growing bangs, "Umm… Mister Edward, right? Who is he?"

"Like I said," Roy sighed, massaging the back of his neck, "He's gonna replace Heiderich to…" he paused, searching for the right word to use.

"To help you" Riza provided and Roy nodded in affirmation.

Alphonse fell silent, feeling the first claw of problem scratching at his back. It had taken him at least a year to finally open up to Heiderich and even the year after that, he still felt awkward to speak out his thoughts. He knew that it was for his own good, but he could not overcome that lurking fear beneath him. Fear of his unknown problem. A part of him did not want to know that plague; all he wanted was to live a normal life like everyone else. He wanted to forget that flaw in him, erase its existence and start a new life that he wished for. Yet a part of him wanted to know what this flaw was. Correct it and have a better life without any unknown fear.

"Father…" Alphonse brought up his head to lock the man in his gaze, "I'm fine. I don't need anymore help."

"You do Al."

Alphonse whirled his head around at the new voice from the door of the kitchen. Roy and Riza followed his gaze and was not surprise to see Russell leaning against the doorframe. The lad pushed himself up to stand straight and stepped into the room, revealing Fletcher who was behind his older brother few moments ago.

"…Russell?" Alphonse's brows knitted into a frown, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear everything," Russell sighed and ran his fingers through his pale blond hair, "About Heiderich" he paused, eyes traveling from Alphonse to Roy, "and this Edward Elric person."

"Good sense of hearing you have there" Roy murmured and reclined back in his chair. He waved at the two empty chairs, "Take a seat."

Russell did that and Fletcher strode hesitantly towards the remaining seat. When the whole family had finally gathered in a rare conference, Roy cleared his throat. "So, Russell," he directed his gaze to the named person, "I bet you have something to say."

"Yeah, a hell lot" the teenager placed his fist on the table. "First of all, who is Edward Elric?"

"I thought you heard till that part?" Roy raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I mean, just who the hell is he?" Russell's tone sounded pissed and he did not bother to hide it, "Though you said that Heiderich recommended him, you don't really know this guy, do you?"

"We have met," Riza spoke with her calm tone, used to her son's foul mood when it came to certain matters, "He's eighteen and is pursuing his PhD. I can assure you that he is a nice person."

"You can't judge someone just by his outer appearance," Russell countered, forcing himself not to marvel at the genius Edward was, "You guys told us that a hell lot of times."

Roy sighed at his foster son. Despite that stubbornness etched in the lad's brain, Roy liked him nonetheless. They were after all, parent and son. Add foster to that. "We shook hands, and you can tell certain characteristics from a firm grip…" for a moment, Roy trailed off, suddenly remembering the peculiar feeling of Edward's right hand. He glanced uncertainly at Riza who had the same expression as his.

Noticing the exchange of silent conversation, Russell interjected, raising a suspicious eyebrow, "Now, what's with the handshake?"

"It's nothing to be concern of," Riza answered, unperturbed.

"Of course it is!" Russell raised his voice and slammed his fist on the table, "We won't know what this guy hides under his sleeves!"

"Russell!" Alphonse cut in, hands hovering to stop Russell if ever he decided to jump up, "Calm down, Russ!"

Caught off guard, Russell choked in his outburst, suddenly ashamed of his attitude. He mumbled an apology under his breath and settled back into his seat, eyes boring into the table.

Alphonse studied his foster brother with worry written all over his face. He was the one who would meet this Edward guy, but why was Russell the one bothered the most about it? Putting that thought aside for the moment, Alphonse turned back to his foster parents "Anyway," he began, trying to stop his hands from quivering, "I am fine. Really."

Nobody looked convinced and Alphonse himself was not.

"You can't lie to us, Al," Riza reached out her hand and placed it on Alphonse's in comfort, "We know that there is something bothering you. We can't help you more than we have already. I assure you, Mister Edward will be able to solve the remaining mysteries."

Alphonse bit his lips, fighting back the tears. He felt so weak, so vulnerable. He hated it.

He hated this unknown fear.

* * *

Days passed and the end of the week came by. The sky was bright and clear without a trace of any clouds. Cool breeze blew lazily around and Alphonse found himself entranced by the revolving nature. He stood where he was, eyes buried in the unreachable vast of azure sea above his head. Had the sky always been this blue? Or was it orange? Grey? Had the surroundings been this peaceful? Where was the panic that used to surround him? Had there even been any chaos?

"Alphonse!"

Roy's voice broke the teenager from his inner monologue and he hurried to catch up to his father. _What was that thought again?_ Before he could give his attention to the weird thought, Alphonse found himself at the door with his foster parents.

Roy rang the bell once and waited patiently.

Finally he was here. Alphonse swallowed unconsciously and his hands were clenched into a tight fist by his sides. Right behind this door, was the man called Edward Elric. The man who would pull him out of the abyss. The thumping in his chest grew louder and Alphonse wondered where the previous breeze was. The temperature was suffocating. When he heard faint footsteps from the house, Alphonse wished that Russell was right here with him. Unfortunately, both his brothers had club activities and could not accompany him.

"_Listen Alphonse," Russell had pulled him aside when the talk ended. They were alone on the staircase; Roy and Riza were in the kitchen and Fletcher had gone to his room to finish up his homework. "This Friday, when you meet with Edward Elric, do not let your guard down. Roy and Riza may have said that he's a nice guy and all, but you are the one who will stay with him for two whole hours._

"_Keep a distance from him and make sure he does not try to harm you. If you notice that he tries to hurt you, run. Or fight back. Beat the crap out of him and show him that you're not weak as what he may think."_

"_Russell…" Alphonse gave a small smile despite his frown, "You're overreacting. You're paranoid! I think you need help more than me."_

_Russell was at a loss of word before he stuttered, "W…what? I'm not paranoid! I'm just worried about you!"_

"_That's why you're paranoid!" Alphonse chuckled at his brother's denial._

"_You're my brother! Of course I'll be worried if you're entrusted to some stranger!" Russell huffed, embarrassment tinged his cheeks._

_Alphonse grinned, "Yeah, you're the best paranoid brother ever."_

"_Alphonse! I'm not paranoid!" Russell chided but could not help the grin that crept up his lips._

The door swung open and Alphonse was brought back to where he was. When his eyes lay upon the man at the door, he held his breath. The slightly tanned skin accentuated the blond hair which appeared bright in the sun. But what grasped all of Alphonse's attention were those stunning golden eyes. They burned with sheer determination and power. At that thought, Alphonse felt inferior.

Edward Elric greeted Roy and Riza and let them in. He had not noticed the hiding teenager and as soon as his gaze caught sight of the young boy, he froze, mouth slightly hanging and hands trembling against the wooden door. He could feel the sting behind his eyes. _How long was it…? Six years? Six long years… And finally, finally._

Alphonse brought his gaze up when he walked through the door and was shocked to see the expression on Edward's face. His brows were drawn together in a frown and he was gritting his teeth as if holding back an outburst. Unnerved by the uncomfortable look directed towards him, Alphonse wrenched his eyes away and hurried to his parents. What was that?

Regaining his composure with all his might, Edward closed the door and strode to the family in his living room. The same room where the Mustangs had last seen Heiderich but this house was now accommodated by Edward.

Edward gestured them to sit and when everyone was settled, he cleared his throat, "I have read Heiderich's report and I have to say that this is one unusual case" a smirk lit up Edward's features, "Heiderich not getting any conclusion? You've gotta be kidding me. He's like the craziest shrink I've known in my life."

Alphonse shuddered at the comment. This guy was giving him the creeps and Alphonse truly wished that he could escape right there and then. Maybe he should listen to what Russell had told him.

The conversation between the three of them was silence to Alphonse. He was busy worrying about himself, fidgeting and gripping the edge of his shirt. What should he do? Would he really have to stay with this guy? He did not feel the slightest bit safe and a rush of adrenaline pumped into his blood vessel.

_Russell… _

Alphonse bit his lips, willing his body to stop shivering.

_Russell…_

It was in the middle of the day. He had not been sleeping, had not had any nightmares. But…

_Russell…_

The insecurity was too overwhelming. He could not hear any sound around him. The three of them had stood up, and Riza was speaking to him. Her lips were moving but no voice was heard. Alphonse did not understand what she had said, but at the reassuring smile she gave, he could only nod weakly. He could barely hear their steps, the opening of the door… and the closing.

He felt… alone.

"Alphonse… Mustang."

Alphonse jerked outwardly, biting on his lips hard enough to taste the blood. He glanced at Edward who was steadily walking towards him. What should he do? Where was Russell at this time when Alphonse needed him the most? Why was he alone?

Alphonse realized too late that Edward was already standing beside him. His grey eyes did not hide the fear inside them and unconsciously, he began inching backwards.

Edward gazed into those grey eyes and for at least three seconds, the air was still. Then he broke into a grin, "Do you want some tea?"

Alphonse flinched in surprise at the unexpected question.

The older of the two casually strode towards the kitchen and he called back, "Sugar or honey in yours? But no milk. I don't serve that horrible liquid."

Watching the psychologist with stunned eyes, Alphonse instinctively grabbed the front of his shirt to calm himself. He cleared his throat and finding his voice, he answered in a cracked voice, "N-no sugar. Honey either."

He heard a chuckle from Edward who glanced back to give him that same grin, "Similar to me, eh? Tea is supposed to be bitter, as it is."

Alphonse stared at the man, bewildered. Why had he considered this man as dangerous? He seemed so friendly. Alphonse realized that he had pulled up his legs onto the couch and quickly threw them back to the floor, sitting in a polite manner; legs closed together and hands on his knees. From this position, he could not see the kitchen which was directly behind him but he _could _hear.

He could hear the kettle being placed on the stove.

He could hear the clinks of mugs.

He could hear Edward softly humming a tune.

He was not alone.


	4. Long lost

**The Unknown between Us – Chapter 4 Long lost**

Full metal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu

Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

A/n: Please note that this fic is Elricest (incest). But it'll only appear at the ending, so you can still read it as brotherly-love-thing. Just wanted to remind anyone out there so as not to freak you out when the time comes.

* * *

Still humming that tune, Edward set the two mugs on the table, the steam wafting idly upwards and the room began to smell faintly of the not too strong tea. He settled down on the couch across the young teenager and gazed straight at those grey eyes.

Alphonse swallowed nervously, uncertain of the sudden change in attitude.

"Well," Edward scratched the back of his head and grinned, "I haven't introduced myself properly, have I?" he offered his hand, "Name's Edward Elric."

"Ah, I am Alphonse Mustang" the teenager shuffled with the trace of anxiety. When he held the offered hand, he froze, all apprehension forgotten, replaced by confusion brought about by the gesture. His grey eyes traveled from Edward to the gloved right hand which had a firm grip but unfeeling touch. Even through the fabric, Alphonse felt no warmth. And the hand was… rigid?

Noticing the attention, Edward smirked at Alphonse's obvious puzzlement. He gently pulled back his hand and removed the pure white glove, revealing an auto-mail: a prosthetic limb. The steel glinted in the light, giving out an air of strength and power.

Alphonse gasped at the sight, instinctively bringing up a hand to his mouth, muffling his voice. His widened grey eyes were transfixed on the artificial limb, swimming over every little detail on it. "That…" his soft voice almost sounded like a whimper.

A smile grazed Edward's lips, and he rested the hand on his sides, "Not a common thing" he brushed the topic aside, "So then-"

"That is cool!"

Edward raised a surprised eyebrow at the gaping teenager. The fearful dull grey eyes were replaced with a pair of gleaming youthful orbs which were shining with pure excitement.

"This is the first time that I see the real deal!" Alphonse awed, leaning forward to get a closer look, eyes never leaving the prosthetic, "It's amazing!"

Edward chuckled at the child-like reaction and willingly stretched his artificial arm to Alphonse, "You like this kinda things. I figured that much."

"Hm?" Alphonse glanced up from his detail observation.

"Nuh," the older of the two waved his words off, "So then, what I wanted to ask…" he frowned in thought and lit up again when it hit him, "Right, tell me more about yourself."

By this time, Alphonse had sat up straight again, caught off guard at the statement. He blinked in utter confusion before nervousness raked its way up his spine, "About… myself?"

"Yeah," Edward picked up his mug and took a sip of the lukewarm tea, "The basics, your age, school, interests, ambitions, etcetera."

Gulping noiselessly, Alphonse had to wonder why he was asked these sorts of questions. If Edward had read his data file, he should have known the basics of… his problem. So why did he want to know of Alphonse's personal interest?

Not being able to find the answer, Alphonse gave in. "Um… I'm fourteen and studying in Amestris Middle High School. Interests…" Alphonse paused to think it over, "Not much. I like various kinds of gears and machineries like the auto-mail" and the eagerness returned into his eyes.

Edward grinned and nodded, "So what's your ambition?"

Alphonse fell silent; his gaze faltered and appeared slightly distant. Then he looked up again, "I thought of being an engineer, but I prefer a doctor."

"Why's that?" the older casually sipped at his tea again before setting it back on the table, "You love machineries, so why pursue to be a doctor?"

"It's…" Alphonse hesitated, posture somewhat slackened as if all the energy in him had been drained off, "I don't know. I just feel like there are a lot of people who need help."

The golden eyes studied the features of the teenager, brows drawn in and mind ticking a mile a minute, "In the present day, medical technology is advancing and more diseases are cured. The people required are the scientists, is that what you want to be?"

"…No" the young teenager appeared unsure of himself, "Not the scientists. But the ones who have to be with the people. The ones who go out to field to help the injured when there's a war."

"The civil war had ended," Edward pointed out, "It's peaceful now. And probably there won't be any war to come. What are you going to do then?"

"Eh…?" Alphonse was at a loss of words. Honestly, he had not thought when he answered. He did not even think about his reason to be a doctor, not an engineer. Even so, if he would to be a doctor, he could work in the hospitals or somewhere. But why the war field?

Watching the internal debate in silence, Edward observed the grey eyes. _He's telling the truth. He doesn't know… doesn't remember… _"Scratch that," he sat up, "You still have time to think about it till graduation." Edward placed his right hand over his mouth in a thinking posture before he dropped in his next statement, "Tell me about your family."

Noticing the small pause of thought, realization hit Alphonse slowly and deliberately. He had not seen it, but had all those questions been interrogations? When he was asked to introduce himself, Alphonse thought that Edward just wanted to know who his patient was. But were all those questions planned from the beginning? And were those questions part of the two hour session? Heiderich had always taken him to the room where he had to lay down on the white bed and Heiderich would sit beside him, talking to him, asking certain questions, coaxing the invisible.

But Edward… They were still in the living room, thrown about on comfortable couches and having tea together. Simple friendly conversations were exchanged but without realizing them, they were all part of the observation Edward had planned.

Or was it just Alphonse's imagination?

Pushing the thought aside, Alphonse bit his lower lip before answering, "You know my father and mother right?" a nod was his reply, signaling him to continue, "I have two brothers. Russell is the same age as I and Fletcher is a year younger. Russell, he is a really nice guy. He's helpful and kind although he may be stubborn at times. He's not always hot-headed, but when it comes to me, he will be sort of over-protective. I told him a lot of times that he's paranoid, but he just wouldn't accept the fact." Alphonse chuckled at the thought, remembering the talk at the stairs few days back, "Fletcher is blood brothers with Russell, and carry forward, he's nice and caring. He's the picture of adorable little brother anyone can think of. Sometimes he and I would sneak in cats and kittens into our house but in the end we get caught. If we're allowed to bring in cats, the house would be full of them by now."

Edward watched the smile plastered on the lad's face as he rambled on about his siblings. Alphonse obviously looked comfortable and eager to talk about his brothers as if they were the only precious people in his life. Edward was glad that Alphonse was happy, but he knew that inside, he was not satisfied to hear only about 'Brother Russell' and 'Brother Fletcher'. He wanted… he wanted that title too…

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alphonse caught himself before he rant off, "I guess I talked too much" he massaged his neck and gave a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry about rambling off," Edward returned the smile, a genuine smile; just glad that the other was happy, "But they're all your foster family, right?"

"Yes," the lad replied, taking a sip of his tea to wet his drying throat, "both Russell and Fletcher are too."

Edward nodded in understanding. He hesitated; eyeing the clear brown tea in his mug, "What about…" he paused, as if contemplating whether he should continue his initial question.

"About?" Alphonse inquired in curiosity.

Making his decision, Edward brought his gaze up to Alphonse and crossed his arms, "What about _your _family?"

"My… family?" Alphonse cocked his head in confusion.

"Yeah… your family. Before you were fostered."

A blank expression crossed the grey eyes and at that moment, Alphonse seemed as if he was pulled out of his body into the nowhere land of his mind. He directed the empty stare at the man opposite him, "I've never thought about that…"

Edward's insides contracted in malaise and an aching pounded his heart. Being alone was one thing. Being forgotten was another thing. But being completely pushed aside without realization was… the worst thing ever. Alphonse… was after all his long lost little brother. Ever since they were separated six years ago, Edward had never once given up the search for his brother, his only living family left. It was only after long tough years were they united again. But to Edward's greatest dismay, he was never once thought of?

Unconsciously, Edward had clenched his fists and the powerful grip of his auto-mail on flesh brought him back to where he was. No. Now was not the time to be reminiscent of the past. He had a task that was handed over to him by his best friend and no matter what he had to complete it without the past or any personal issues interrupting his professional conduct.

Even if the task was Alphonse Elric.

"Well then," Edward sighed, "when were you taken in by the Mustangs?"

Feeling uncertain with the yet change of attitude, Alphonse began fidgeting, "erm… I think I was about eight back then."

_Shit… and the age fits perfectly to the timeline…_ Edward cursed himself. _Come on! Don't let this matter interfere with your job Ed!_

Edward regained his composure and relaxed back. "Okay, that sums up what I wanted to ask. You got any questions?"

"Eh…" Alphonse was surprised. Did patients ever ask their psychologists? Was not it the other way round? Being the teenager he was, curiosity took the better of him and Alphonse sat forward, "Um… I heard you're eighteen."

Edward nodded.

"And you're taking your PhD?"

Another nod. Then Edward spoke, "Still half way through. Not bragging, but I couldn't find anything to do to kill time."

Alphonse's eyes widened. Here, right in front of him, sat a born-genius.

"I tried a few jobs but they don't suit my interest," the older continued, "the military is another thing. I entered 'cause I heard that I could have access to the research department."

"You were in the military?" Alphonse gaped in shock. The military, as in where Roy worked?

"Yeah," Edward raised an eyebrow, "but I was not well-acquainted with Roy. I did talk about this with him just now?"

A tinge of red colour touched Alphonse's cheeks when he was reminded about the short conversation Edward had with his foster parents. He mumbled, "Sorry, I was not paying attention."

"Thought so," Edward grinned at the apparent embarrassment, "You were a nervous wreck, I doubt you were able to hear anything."

Alphonse froze, his breathing stopped and body stiff. How did Edward know? Was not he chatting with Roy and Riza? Was Alphonse _that _obvious? Desperate to know the answer, he voiced out his thoughts in a string of stutters, "How… how did you k-know?"

Grinning wider, Edward reclined back, "I'm surprised that no one noticed. You're an open book. A glance is enough to know how you are at the moment. Right now, you're wondering if you really were an open book, am I not right?"

The young teenager was stunned to hear that Edward had correctly guessed what he was thinking. Was it a wild guess? Or was Alphonse really that easy to read? Or was Edward the one who could read anyone? If he was, then maybe, maybe…

Maybe Edward would be able to read the story which was written with invisible ink.

"Shoot," the older of the two looked up at the clock on the wall, "Can't believe two hours have passed. Roy and Riza are going to be here any minute."

Alphonse glanced at the clock. Two hours had really passed and to fortify the understatement, footsteps were heard and the ring of the door sounded.

"Right on time" Edward chuckled and stood up.

Alphonse followed suit but Edward gestured him to sit back.

The blond man greeted the two adults. Riza gave a brief hug to Alphonse before Edward spoke up, "I'd like to speak with you two in private" he nodded towards a room.

"A moment and we'll be back" Roy chuckled at Alphonse.

"Roy, he's not a kid anymore" Riza elbowed the man gently.

The raven-haired man laughed and smiled at his son before tailing after Riza into the room. Alphonse stayed where he was, suddenly worry came to him. Did Edward know something just from this one session? It he did, it would be a miracle and Alphonse was sure that Christmas would come early this year. He eyed the closed door in anxiety, waiting in the living room.

He was the only one there, but somehow in this house…

…he did not feel alone.

* * *

When all three of them had settled on the chairs in the study, Edward crossed his arms on the table, "Roy, you ass. How could you leave him for years in trouble by himself?" he joked, though meaning half of it.

"I know _short _about it," Roy smirked at the sudden anger that shot through Edward's eyes, "He was with Heiderich all these years, so I thought he would pull through."

"And you're damn wrong," Edward sighed and leaned back, "I should have come here earlier. Al wouldn't be in such a deep pit right now."

"Do you know anything about it?" Riza questioned, the ever-calm woman.

"A little," Edward paused in thought, "just a hypothesis, but I'll bet for it."

"You're pretty sure, aren't you?" Roy appeared slightly bewildered.

"Yeah and when I'm sure, it'll be a sure hit," the blond man smirked, "but I'd like to request something."

* * *

The door clicked open and the three of them exited. Alphonse stood up as if expecting something. And expect did he.

"Al," Roy grinned, a bit to the apologetic side, "We have to tell you something."

Alphonse gazed at them with confused eyes, having not the slightest clue of what he would hear.

"We know we haven't asked for your decision…" the raven-haired man paused, unable to continue further.

"And?" Alphonse urged, although a voice in the back of his mind screamed at him that he really would not want to know.

"And," Riza locked gaze with her son, "we agreed that you should live with Edward for the time being."

No words came from Alphonse as his shocked grey eyes traveled from Riza to Roy and then to the blond man who had the grin plastered on his face and the raised eyebrow as if telling him 'You can't disagree.'


	5. Unspoken words

**The Unknown between Us – Chapter 5 Unspoken words**

Full metal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu

Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

"That is definitely NOT acceptable!" Russell yelled, slamming his fist on the wall, "I won't allow that!"

"It's not for you to decide, Russ" Roy twitched in disagreement at Russell's temper.

"Nor is it yours!" the lad retorted and pointed an accusing finger at the man.

"Russell, calm down now…" Alphonse whimpered helplessly but he turned his attention to Roy and his grey eyes hardened, "Still, father. I have the rights to decide. It is about me and I don't think I want to live with Mister Edward."

"See! Even Alphonse says so!" Russell fumed. How could they make Alphonse live with someone who they barely knew? And they did not ask the whole family, even the person in subject. There was no way that Russell would part from Alphonse and he knew perfectly well that Fletcher would be on his side. To prove that, the youngest boy of the house was standing beside him, firm eyes set on the adults, and protesting about the decision too.

"I expected that much from all three of you," Roy sighed and massaged the back of his neck. How was he going to convince these three stubborn octopuses? Not able to think up of any ways, he glanced at his wife for help.

Riza caught the desperate glance and stepped up to the three boys, "Let's settle down and talk this out calmly."

"How can I be calm right now?" Russell tightened his fists, "Skip the talk. We conclude that the decision is rejected!"

The woman of the house pulled out her handgun and cocked it good-naturedly. "Let's settle down and _talk _this out" she repeated, making her way to the kitchen.

Knowing that all attempts of rebellions was useless when Riza had pulled out her favourite gun, everyone, including Roy, strutted after the woman. This was her way of getting things under control; a peaceful but strict way. And Roy highly respected her for her bravery. He could have fallen in love with her all over again.

For the second time, the whole family of Mustangs was in a conference mode, around the dinner table. Riza made sure that all of them were seated in order and silence and she began, directing her attention to Alphonse, "After your first session with Mister Edward, he is the one who requested that you stay with him for the time being."

Russell felt a nerve tick, "No wa-"

A sharp glare from Riza cut him short. Lessoned reminded: never interrupt when one is talking. She continued as if nothing had happened, "Alphonse, you have nightmares but you don't remember them. And I believe that when you did have them, you went over to Russell, am I right?"

Alphonse dropped his gaze to the table, embarrassment washed over him. He was fourteen, was afraid of the nonexistent nightmares and had to snuggle to someone to 'make it go away'. He had tried to work it over by himself. He did try. But his attempt failed in vain. Mentally apologizing to Russell, he nodded in acceptance.

"Therefore," Riza was glad that Alphonse had answered her. For a moment then, she thought that the teenager would pretend that he did not hear her. "Mister Edward had suggested that you stay with him so that he could… analyze properly."

Alphonse bit his lower lip, a habit when he got nervous, and he began clenching and unclenching his fists under the table, "How did he know?"

"About your nightmares?" Roy chimed in, "We told him."

"You what?!" Russell could not contain himself any longer. Interrupting Roy was something totally different to interrupting Riza. Call it gentleman-ness but Russell had never been deliberately or naturally rude to any women. Men like Roy could get a tiny bit of credit, and it would happen only on certain circumstances. On other times, forget that they could get any respect from Russell. "How could you tell that to some stranger?! Think more about our feelings, you damn horse!"

The corner of Roy's lips twitched in held frustration. Please respect him a bit more than that… Edward called him an ass. Now Russell called him a horse. Was not Roy a human?

Riza cleared her throat to let Russell know that she was still around, "We told him, because he is the psychologist. And because the more he knows, the faster he could help Al. Isn't that what all of us wants?"

Russell gritted his teeth. He did want Alphonse to be better but he still could not trust this Edward that he knew nothing of. Somehow, he knew that he was fighting a losing battle and he lowered his gaze.

Fletcher had been in silence all the while, listening intently to every word spoken. Finally when no one said anything, he almost whispered, "So is Al going…?"

All eyes were fixed on the mentioned teenager. Alphonse could practically feel the eyes roaming around him. They were waiting for his answer. If he accepted, all would be good. But if he rejected the decision, he knew that Roy and Riza would respect his decision and would somehow make arrangements according to his preferences. But would not that be a hassle? He was grateful of his family's concern, but he did not want to bring more trouble than how it already was.

Biting down on his lower lip harder, Alphonse muttered under his breath, "I… I'll go…"

* * *

Night took its rightful place in the sky and Alphonse found himself at the door to Russell's and Fletcher's room. Gripping his pillow, he gulped nervously before knocking on the door. A muffled voice sounded from behind the wooden panel, telling him to come in. Feeling somewhat empty, Alphonse entered the room which was still brightly lit.

Across the room, Fletcher twisted in his chair, a notebook sprawled open on the study desk. "Al!" he chirped, but his voice lacked the usual excitement.

Russell was lounged on his bed and did not bother to remove the book which had covered his entire face. The book was a deep blue colour with the words 'The Red Water' printed in bright red italics at the front cover. It was a gift that Alphonse had gotten for him on his birthday. Not a word was said from him but he was perfectly aware of the third person in the room.

Alphonse could only smile wearily at his brothers. Tomorrow he would be moving to Edward's house and how long he would stay there, nobody knew exactly. "Hey," he provided meekly and closed the door behind him. Somehow, he felt awkward, as if he was an intruder. The two in the room were blood brothers, so it was normal for them to be together. But Alphonse was… Alphonse was a _stranger. _He was only connected to them by some documents and whatnot. He felt out of place.

Despite that, they were brothers. They did not have anything tied together, but they were brothers. In spirit and soul. No matter how far apart they were, Alphonse knew that they were still brothers.

"I…" Alphonse began, unsure of how he should put his thoughts to words, "Could I stay here… for tonight?" at the back of his mind, he knew that he had stayed here for more than one nights.

"Then what are you doing, standing there like an idiot?" Russell's voice was muffled by the book. He sounded pissed. Of course he would with what had happened.

Alphonse smiled knowingly, grateful that he was not pushed aside.

Fletcher was more than eager to have Alphonse around. He jumped out of his chair, the book on the desk forgotten. "Al, you're going to sleep here tonight, right?" he looked at his bed, then at Russell's, then back at his bed again, "Where are you going to sleep?"

Alphonse joined in the glancing around. He had wanted to be with both Russell and Fletcher, but with the two single beds, it seemed impossible. "Umm…"

"Geez," Russell groaned and pushed himself up; the book slid off his face, "You're both the same, slow in thinking things up." He stood up and jerked off the comforter throwing it down on the floor. He got to his knees and spread the material, "Fletch, yours."

Beaming at his brother, Fletcher pulled off his own yellow quilt and lay in on top of the blue one on the floor. "Now all three of us can be threegether!"

Chuckling at Fletcher's play with words, Alphonse grinned sheepishly.

Russell grabbed his pillow and turned to the other two, "It's almost midnight. Time to call it a day."

Alphonse crawled under the covers and Fletcher snuggled on his left side. The lights went off and it became virtually pitch black. Alphonse felt Russell shifted at his right and could not help the smile on his lips. It had been a long time since the three of them slept together, threegether as stated by Fletcher, and all of a sudden, Alphonse felt a rush of longing. For all he could wish for, he wanted to stay with his brothers. That was all. It was a simple wish, but one which was impossible and unfathomable.

In the dark, Russell was back facing Alphonse. The reason why he had shut the lights even though he did not feel sleepy was because he did not want anyone to see his face. The expression that was playing on the surface: disappointment and chagrin. They had been together for six years and for the first time, they would part. Although it would be only for a short while, loneliness touched his chest.

Fletcher remained quiet. There were a lot of things going through his head, a lot of words he wanted to say. But he could not bring himself to say them. Russell had not made a single noise, neither did Alphonse. The room was perfectly still but it was not uncomfortable. The unspoken words lingered, passing whispers around, telling the teenagers how much they care for each other. The desire to not be parted roamed freely; locked in the four-corner room.

The night passed by in silence, but a million words were exchanged by the three lads.

* * *

Alphonse shifted his backpack on his shoulders and stared at the house ahead of him, the claws of dread began scratching at the pit of his stomach. Worry climbed up to his throat and he was sure that his lower lip would tear if he bit it again. No, he was not worried of living with Edward. He was not worried of himself.

He was worried of how Russell would react when he met Edward.

Before the Mustang family had reached the front lawn, the door clicked open and Edward Elric appeared before them. His trademark sly grin was on and he gave a mock salute to Roy, "Good day Colonel."

"Same to you, ex-Major" Roy humoured the blonde and he nodded to Russell and Fletcher, "My two other boys. Believe that you heard of them."

"Dam right," Edward smirked, "Heard a whole novel of them from Mister Alphonse."

Alphonse's face went flush in embarrassment and he tried to ignore the curious look he was given from his two brothers.

Russell switched his fullest attention back at Edward Elric, eyes narrowed to catch any detail of the man and a frown tugged at his lips. Even when they had entered the house, Russell kept his sight on Edward.

"I've cleared a room for you to use," Edward grinned at Alphonse, "It's upstairs. I'll show you around later. You got all that you need?"

"Yes" Alphonse nodded, stealing a worried glance at Russell and he was sure of the dread in him. Russell looked as if he was ready to murder.

Edward followed Alphonse's quick glance and found himself locking eyes with a somewhat grumpy teenager. _This must be Russell. _The psychologist stepped towards the teenager casually and offered his hand, "Edward Elric. I'll be sure to take good care of Alphonse."

Russell took the offered hand, boring his hardened grey eyes on the golden ones, "You bet. And your right hand is artificial."

Alphonse almost gasped at his brother. Roy and Riza had frozen for a moment. They knew about the auto-mail but were surprised at how Russell had said it outright as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"You sure are bold," Edward smirked and pulled off his glove, flexing his prosthetic fingers, "Not just the hand, but the entire right arm. And my left leg."

"Well, you're as audacious," Russell crossed his arms, "casually telling about how many limbs are artificial. It's not something people are accustomed to."

"But you don't look like you've seen a monster," the smirk still playing on Edward's lips, "It's fine with me anyway. I don't bitch around just because someone may look at me with horror."

Russell said no more, his mind ticking away. This guy did not seem that bad after all. In that short amount of time he found that Edward had indeed lived up to his name; courageous and promising. If Alphonse was under his care, then maybe he might be able to solve the unknown mystery.

Maybe he could hear the unspoken words.


	6. Promise

**The Unknown between Us – Chapter 6 Promise**

Full metal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu

Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

"Here's your room," Edward unlocked the room and entered, "It's not that big, but make yourself at home."

Alphonse followed in hesitantly and gave a quick glance around. The room was definitely not big, but good enough for one person. A single bed was pushed to the corner and a desk and bookshelf was on the other side of the room. Other than those, the room was practically bare, even the walls.

"I don't have any sense of art, okay," the older lad pointed out, noticing the stares at the barren walls, "But you can put up anything you want. And if you need extra shelves or furniture just tell me, I'll get it from somewhere."

"It is fine," Alphonse offered a small smile, "This room is good enough." At the back of his mind, he mildly thought of how long he would stay here. If it was not long, he would not bother to pin up anything. After all, it was not exactly his _room. _

"You bet," Edward grinned, "This used to be Heiderich's room, ya know. He keeps it in good condition."

Alphonse turned his eyes to Edward, surprise evident in his eyes, "This is… Heiderich's?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, he said you can use it," the grin never leave Edward's face, "Before you unpack, I'll show you around the house. C'mon."

The young teenager trailed after the older out of the room, mind floating in his to be room. Somehow it felt a tad bit unsettling to sleep in someone else's room. And to think how Heiderich was now… Alphonse lightly shook his head to get the thoughts out. Heiderich should be fine.

"My room's just next to yours," Edward pointed at the door, "If you got anything, don't hesitate to drop by and the shower's down the corridor."

Now only did Alphonse realize the unique structure of the house. The ground floor was like a hall with doors attached to the walls. The front door was connected directly to the living room where the couches were. The kitchen was the open kind with a row of counters separating it from the lounge. Wooden doors painted the remaining walls. At one side of the house was the staircase that led to the second floor. It was not a hall, but a corridor. An adjacent corridor that cut parallel across the house. Here were the two rooms: Edward's and now Alphonse's, and the bathroom right at the end.

"All the rooms downstairs from the kitchen are the study, library, research lab, work area and stores," Edward drifted down while pointing at each doors, "Feel free to take a look. You wanna unpack now? There's nothing else to show."

"Alright, thank you" Alphonse fidgeted, climbing back up. One hour had not even passed by and he was already missing his own house.

From the living room, Edward kept his gaze trained on the moving figure until the young boy had closed the door of his room. Sighing inwardly, Edward trudged to the study and dropped himself on the hard wooden chair. His golden eyes fell onto his prosthetic arm and he brought it up above his head, watching the metal gleamed in the dim light of the table lamp. A ghost of a smile strayed on his lips. If this was his payment, then he would gladly accept it with warm arms. Although it was six long years, he could finally meet up with Alphonse. His brother… his long lost little brother. It was a good thing that his sacrifices had not gone to waste. Alphonse had survived that terrible chaos…

"_Al! Keep running! Hurry!" the words came out in ragged pants and his grip tightened around the smaller hand. "Don't look back!"_

"_Ed…" a whimper came from behind and even without looking, twelve years old Edward Elric knew that his brother was crying._

"_Don't worry! I'll make sure that you're safe no matter what!"_

A soft knock on the wooden door brought Edward out of his thoughts. Briefly he glanced at the figure before letting a grin play on his lips and he relaxed back in his chair, "What is it?"

"I'm done unpacking" Alphonse replied and said no more.

The older of the two raised an eyebrow in question and when he received no answer, he leaned forward, propping his right arm on the table, "You have something to say?"

"Huh? No," Alphonse looked as confused as Edward was, "I mean… I'm done unpacking, so… what do I do?"

An expression of dumbstruck crossed Edward's face before he broke into laughter, "Oh geez, Al! Why do you ask me that?" he held his sides and doubled-over.

Warm heat flushed Alphonse's cheeks. Did he just ask something idiotic? What was so funny about it? He bit his lower lip in frustration and was positive that he tasted blood.

Coughing his last laughter back, Edward got up to his feet, "This is your home now; you can do anything that you want. You don't ask Roy what you have to do, do you." He slipped out of the study into the bright living room. Dark thoughts were meant to be in dim rooms; cheerful thoughts in bright rooms. Upon having the light shining on his eyes, Edward stretched his arm and turned to the still flushing lad. He could not suppress the chuckle.

"If you keep on biting your lower lip," Edward brought up his left hand, "one day it'll drop off" and he pulled the injured lip forward, catching Alphonse by surprise.

"W-wha?!" Alphonse flushed even redder, suddenly feeling cross; a rare emotion for him. He swatted off Edward's hand and hissed, "Don't do that again?! I bite what I want!"

Edward's golden eyes seemed to glow in mischief and he sneered, "So if you want Russell, you'll bite him?"

Alphonse stared at him for a brief moment, the words playing in his mind. When the meaning hit him, he swore that he was the reddest thing in the world and he almost raised his voice in fury, "It doesn't mean that way!"

"Well, well," Edward smirked in triumph, "And if you bite me, I can take it as you want me." It was not a suggestion, but a statement.

"No!" Alphonse threw his arms in annoyance. The heat on his face was too much to bear and without thinking, he whirled around and stomped up to his room, huffing under his breath.

Edward let out a genuine laugh. It was so much fun to tease his little brother. Even over the years, that part of Alphonse never changed. If he could not win against whatever Edward had said, he would stalk off and lock himself up in his room until his head was clear enough. Not wanting to be apart from his brother again after such a long time, Edward climbed up and found himself at Alphonse's door. He knocked softly and not waiting for any reply, he called out, "Al, I was joking. Don't take it so seriously."

He received no answer and Edward had to smile at the memories of countless similar situations they were in years back. "Please let me in Al, I know it's locked."

Inside the room, Alphonse was curled up in the bed, hugging the pillow, mood still red. He glared at the door willing that the person opposite it would burn. Even if it was a joke, it was too much. Burying his head into the pillow, a thought came to him. He had not heard Edward trying on the door, so how did the older teenager know that it was locked?

Alphonse sat up and giving a final glance at the door, he got to his feet. Being the ever-forgiving person, he unlocked the door, a scowl still on his face when he let Edward in.

"Come on, I'm sorry okay," Edward laughed, not sounding the least sorry.

Alphonse left the door open and settled back on the bed, not making any eye contact with the other teenager. Why did he have to be so lenient?

Edward invited himself to sit beside the young lad and brought his eyes up at the ceiling. He was silent in thought before he spoke, almost more to himself, "Heiderich, he passed you on to me and now it's my task to help you."

Alphonse stole a glance at the older of the two and let his grey eyes stray at Edward's features. The golden eyes appeared somewhat distant, as if the owner was looking past what was in front of him at something that no one else could see.

"Don't worry!" Edward grinned at Alphonse but there was a tinge of desolation in his golden orbs, "I'll make sure that you're safe no matter what! That's a promise!"

Alphonse kept his eyes on the psychologist and could not help but give a small smile, all anger forgotten, "Thank you." He was grateful that someone would help him when he himself could not.

"You know," Edward quirked an eyebrow, and pinched Alphonse's cheeks, "You should smile more. Don't give me that scowl ever again,"

"Hurts!" Alphonse grabbed the hands on his face, "I get it! So pwease wet go!"

The eighteen-year old chuckled at the expression of the younger boy. He let the cheeks free of his fingers but his hands stayed by the side of the face. His golden eyes buried themselves in the sight in front of him. If it was possible, he really wanted to stay like this forever.

Alphonse brought up his gaze to meet with Edward's and for a split second he felt a familiarity towards those golden eyes which were flooded with care. Where had he seen those eyes? A warm heat boiled in his chest and up to his cheeks.

After what felt like a good one minute, Edward pulled back his hands and gave a grin at Alphonse before he stood from the bed and made his way out of the room.

Alphonse's grey eyes trailed after the back of Edward.

_

* * *

_

The air was scorching hot and he swore that his skins could peel off any moment. His hand was in a tight grip of another and through a hazy blur, he could make out the back of someone else. This person was the one dragging him forward in a rush, shouting something unheard through the panic. Through the corner of his eyes he could see burning houses crumbling down into ashes. He sobbed and let the tears flow out freely. He did not care if anyone saw him. He did not care that eight years old boys should not cry. He did not care that he had swore not to cry. He had lose control of the tears and submitted to them.

_The grip on his hand tightened and the person stumbled forward. It was too noisy to hear what the person said but before anything could register in his mind, the person pushed him away and into the crowds. The panicked people dragged him along and he helplessly outstretched his arms, calling for the person. He could not see the shadowed face of the person as bright red flames exploded in the background._

_He called an unknown name._

_His voice fell unheard._

_He heard no more._

_He saw no more._

_It was darkness._

_He was standing in the vacuum, feeling lost._

_All alone._

* * *

The horrified grey eyes shot open and were greeted with the dark ceiling. Alphonse stiffly pushed himself up and instinctively he pulled his knees to his chest. He tugged at his shirt uncomfortably, needing some air. His body began to shake in what he had identified as the problem. Willing himself, he staggered to his feet and stumbled towards the window. The night air was cool and crisp and Alphonse dragged in a deep breath, trying to force himself to calm down.

All of a sudden, his knees gave way and he collapsed to the floor, hugging his body. The air was not enough to cure him. He needed someone.

He needed Russell.

But no one was around.

Hating himself even more, Alphonse bit his lower lip. The taste of blood struck a memory in him.

"_If you keep on biting your lower lip, one day it'll drop off"_

Alphonse realized that he was not alone in the house, but even the thought of it did not calm the slightest bit of him. He could not. Could not face Edward and tell him what he wanted. It was all too shameful. He could not admit that he needed someone.

But it was too much to bear.

Alphonse swayed out of his room, his eyes glazed with hesitance. His steps were unsteady but somehow, he could manage to the other door. He stood still, staring at his feet before knocking softly.

There was silence for a moment before a shuffle was heard followed by a sleepy 'Not locked'.

The door made no noise on its hinges and the light from the corridor flooded into the dark room which was of the same size as Alphonse's. The only obvious contrast was that there were stacks of books piled on any space left. Across the room, a figure sat up on the bed, facing Alphonse.

Edward raised an eyebrow in the darkness and voiced out, "What is it? You need something?"

Alphonse said not a word and he closed the door behind him, letting the room fall into complete darkness. Stealthy as night, he stepped towards the bed.

Edward remained where he was, watching the silhouette of his brother walk unsteadily. When Alphonse had reached the bed, Edward felt warm arms around his body and Alphonse's head rested on his shoulder. No movement or voices were made. The two of them stayed as how they were.

Then Alphonse shifted slightly and Edward felt a prick on his shoulder.

A bite.

Edward had to smile before pulling Alphonse into a warm embrace.


	7. Past memories

**The Unknown between Us – Chapter 7 Past memories**

Full metal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu

Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

The night was quiet and peaceful; no whistles of wind, no rustles of leaves. It was completely silent except for the soft breathings of the young men in the room. Edward lied on his side, propped on his cold right arm while his warm left arm was draped lazily around the quivering lad. His golden eyes held a soft gaze at the dark blond hair and he had to suppress himself from chuckling at the fact that Alphonse had actually _bit _him.

Such innocence.

Alphonse fisted his hands in the front of Edward's shirt. He was biting his lower lip even harder than how he would when he was nervous. Here, he felt embarrassed. Embarrassed that he had gone to someone for comfort. Embarrassed that he was fourteen and yet needed to be hugged to sleep. Embarrassed that he had shown his weak side to Edward. If it was possible, Alphonse wanted to die right now.

"Alphonse" Edward murmured, his left hand absent-mindedly stroking the lad's back, "What did you dream of?"

Alphonse swallowed silently and squeezed his eyes shut, "I… I don't know. It's strange… I don't know what dream it was…"

Edward let his hand fall into a rhythm and felt the muscles under his touch began to slowly relax, "What is it that you are afraid of?"

Hesitantly, Alphonse cracked his eyes open although he could not see well in the dark. Mentally, he thanked the darkness for he was sure that he would not be able to speak if he could see Edward's face. The gentle hand on his back was soothing his nerves and from the proximity of the two of them, Alphonse could feel the warmth. A warmth he had always sought for. But this warmth was different from Russell's. It was much closer to him, held much more meaning and had a… a deeper feeling. Alphonse buried his face into Edward's chest and even through the shirt he could hear the steady heart beat. One beat. Two beat. Three beat. It was… comforting.

"…being alone…" Alphonse heard himself whisper, slightly muffled.

Edward nodded and realized too late that Alphonse could not see him. "Tell me about your dreams."

Alphonse shuddered involuntary and his fist tightened. He knew that he should tell. In that way, Edward would know and he would be able to help. Drawing in a deep breath, Alphonse almost mumbled, "It was crowded… people were panicking… I don't know why but they're all running to somewhere. I was with someone. I don't know who. Maybe it's just my dream. There were fire and explosions; houses were destroyed. I was… I was pushed into the running crowd and got dragged away.

The person whom I was with, I don't know what happened to him then. It was all too confusing. And then I was alone in this place where it's all pitch black. I was alone. Completely alone. I don't know why. I don't know anything! It's scary to not know and yet this unknown plagues me so much!"

Alphonse was now trembling and his breathings were ragged. This was the first time he had tell someone all the details that he could remember. He had tried to tell Russell and Heiderich, but it was not easy since he felt as if they were strangers and he did not want to worry them. Maybe he was wrong. Now that he had thrown everything out, he felt that a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

Edward held the quivering teenager under his intense gaze before pulling him into an embrace. "You're not alone now, are you?" He felt Alphonse flinched in his arms and whispered, "You have school tomorrow. Don't worry and sleep. I'm right here."

Edward resumed stroking Alphonse and the lad relaxed and his breathings became steady. Sure that Alphonse was asleep, Edward pressed his lips on the top of his brother's head and whispered more to himself, "Good night Al."

Edward stayed up through the entire night.

* * *

Alphonse studied the other blonde worriedly. Finally bringing himself to speak, he stammered instead, "M… Mister Edward?"

Edward glanced back from the coffee brewer with bloodshot eyes and drawled, "Just Edward, please. Don't be formal." He tried to chuckle but a yawn took over.

"Then, Edward," Alphonse sweated in genuine concern, "Are you alright? You looked like you hadn't slept at all."

"I'ma fine," Edward ran a hand through his disheveled hair, not looking the least fine. What Alphonse had said was the absolute truth: he had not slept at all.

"You don't look like it" Alphonse pointed out, raising a worried eyebrow, "I suggest you take some rest."

"Will do" Edward broke into another yawn and massaged his stiff neck, "Get going or you'll be late."

Alphonse nodded, "Then I'll be going."

Edward gave a short wave and Alphonse was out of the house. The young lad immediately made his way to school, eager that he could at least see Russell and Fletcher. It had only been a night and he was missing his brothers. A night where he used to curl up with Russell was now a night he snuggled into Edward. At the thought of it, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He was glad that Edward had not spoken anything about it in the morning. Shaking his head, he picked up his pace.

To his surprise, Russell and Fletcher were both waiting for him at the school gates. The moment he set his eyes on them, his quick pace turned into a sprint and he threw himself at his brothers.

"Al! How are you?" Fletcher beamed, delighted to see his older brother again.

"Are you alright? Did anything happen?" Russell prompted, not wasting any time to know of Alphonse's condition.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Alphonse chuckled, "I'm just happy to see the two of you."

Russell crossed his arms and put up a playful smirk, "You sound like we had just returned from the dead."

"No, really" Alphonse smiled.

* * *

Edward placed his ceramic mug of coffee on the table and dropped himself onto the couch. A long sigh escaped his lips and he stared up at the ceiling with tired golden eyes. The house was silent without any other occupant; the ticking of the clock the only sound. Edward was familiar with this atmosphere since years ago. He brought up his left hand and rested it on his forehead. His golden eyes closed and his body became slack.

The night before had proven his theory good enough. It was all about the civil war and how he was separated from Alphonse. To be exact, how he separated himself from Alphonse.

_Shouts and cries rose up in the background. Burned houses came down to ground with loud crashes and Edward narrowly missed the fire._

"_Damn!" he cursed. Why did the civil war have to start up in their once peaceful village? Gunshots pierced the air and Edward gasped in shock. Was that the military or the opposition? It did not matter at this moment. All Edward was clear about was that it was getting more dangerous by the seconds. If they did not go to safety as soon as possible, there were chances where stray bullets might hit them._

_And as if the guns were listening to Edward's inner thought, an unknown steel bullet wheezed through the air and shot dead on his left leg, making him shout in pain and stumble to the ground._

"_Ed!" Alphonse gasped, bending down to his brother; body trembling in fear._

"_I'm fine," Edward panted, "Just caught on some rock." He staggered back to his feet and pushed his brother forward, "Al! Join in the crowd! The military's probably rounding up the villagers. You'll be safe there!"_

_Tears were flowing out of the fearful grey eyes and managing a choked sob the younger boy tugged at his brother's arm towards the crowd._

"_Al! Let go!" Edward yelled, wincing in pain. He would not tell his brother what had happened. He knew perfectly well that Alphonse would try to get them both together. Shouts were heard from behind them and amidst the panic Edward could identify the oppositions charging towards their direction. They could not delay any longer and bracing himself, Edward hauled his brother and hurled the younger boy into the panicking crowds where he was automatically carried away._

"_ED! ED!" Alphonse screamed, his voice slowly fading in the panic._

_Edward winced as the sharp pain clenched his leg and he dropped to his hands and knees. "Please be safe, Al…" he whispered and tried to drag himself forward. He heard the thundering stomps of feet and the war cries of the oppositions. In that moment, he felt a rage against them for causing this meaningless chaos. He had lost both of his parents, his village, his friends. Now because of this, he had lost his brother._

_He heard gunshots and explosions. Glancing upwards, his golden eyes widened at the sight of a crumbling house, its debris falling right towards him._

_Then it was darkness._

Golden eyes cracked open and Edward blinked twice at the ceiling ahead which was not falling at him. He staggered up to a sitting position, noting that his arm had fallen to his side. Massaging his still stiff neck, he picked up his mug and sipped at the cold coffee. Did he fall asleep? A glance at the clock determined that he had indeed sleep for four hours. Good enough.

Edward stretched his body, pulling at every muscle. Then his body went slack again and he reclined back into the couch.

He was now sure of Alphonse's problem.

But how could he help Alphonse without interrupting his professional diagnosis?

If he told Alphonse who he actually was, how could Alphonse look at him as a professional psychologist anymore? Would Alphonse blame him for this all? Would Alphonse even accept him as a brother? Would Alphonse even _believe _him? After all, they barely knew each other and coming up to a person and announced that you were his brother would totally be unconvincing.

Edward was torn apart. He did not want to tell Alphonse about their connection since it would be unprofessional. But how could he help Alphonse without telling the background of his nightmares? And would not that bring the question of who Edward was into it? Yet, Edward wanted Alphonse to know that they were blood brothers. In this way, Alphonse would know that he would never be alone anymore. However…

There was another side that clawed at Edward.

He did not want to be Alphonse's brother.

Because he loved Alphonse.

Not as a brother, but more than that. Incest was not publicly accepted that much. So if they were not brothers, would not it be alright? It would be a lie, Edward knew. They were connected through blood and that could not change. They were… brothers.

But he wanted to be more than a brother to Alphonse.

And he wanted to help Alphonse out of the nightmares.

Edward pulled out a battered notebook from his pocket and flipped to the last page where an old photograph was neatly clipped on. It was dirty and had turned slightly yellow. But the picture in it was clear enough to be seen. Two young boys had an arm around one another, grinning at the camera. The picture was blurred but a coloured image of it was clear in Edward's mind.

He covered his face with the notebook and sighed in defeat. If the civil war had not happened, would they still live as brothers? At that time, would he be able to tell Alphonse his feelings. Would he even feel for Alphonse the way he did now? Edward gritted his teeth.

He was not supposed to be driven by his emotions.

He was supposed to handle this situation as a psychologist.

Not as a brother.

Not as a one-sided lover.

His shoulders sagged in defeat and he whispered to no one.

"Heiderich… what should I do?"


	8. Worried brothers

**The Unknown between Us – Chapter 8 Worried brothers**

Full metal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu

Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Alphonse sighed and stretched his arms to wake himself. _Man, that class was so boring! _History was not his favourite subject; it was at rock bottom. He could not understand why anyone would bother teaching history and why on earth did some of the students actually _liked _the subject? Sighing in plain exhaustion, he slowly got up to his feet just as Russell reached him from across the room.

"Al, you look like crap" he laughed openly and pulled out his hands from his pockets.

"Why, thank you" Alphonse scoffed, "You look as bright as the sun." Russell was one of the few students in the class who really liked History and paid any attention to the teacher who was babbling about something that Alphonse could not get.

Russell chuckled at Alphonse's direct sarcasm and adjusted the navy blue bag on his shoulder "It's last class anyway, cheer up!"

"Right-O" the sandy-haired lad zipped his own bag and slung it over his shoulder, "Fletcher?"

"Waiting for us down the hall"

"'kay, time to go downtown"

Russell chortled and headed to the door, "You're still lame in jokes. All you did is making the supposedly-joke cold."

"Alright, alright" Alphonse brushed the comment off, a faint blush of embarrassment tinting his cheeks, and trailed after his brother out of the classroom. Students were either rushing or taking their time to leave the building.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Alphonse spoke up.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere; just felt like spending sometime with the two of you."

Russell fell quiet for a moment. Then he glanced at the teenager beside him.

"Al, how are you doing with him?"

Alphonse gave the sideway glance back, "Edward? We're fine. He got me a room and all. Nice guy, really thoughtful too."

"Not about that," Russell brought his gaze back ahead, "About his…" he paused, thinking of the right word to use, "…treatment."

Alphonse consciously swallowed, remembering how he had gone through his first night. Darting his eyes from side to side, he bit down on his lower lip yet again. What should he tell Russell? He knew that Russell would not laugh at or tease him, but Alphonse was embarrassed enough. He was sure that he could not turn another shade of red.

"It's going fine," Alphonse managed a quiet lie, hoping that Russell would not catch it.

The pale-blonde lad gave a narrow sideway glance at his brother, of course, figuring out the impossible lie. He sighed internally and forced a smile onto his lips. Whatever Alphonse's reason was, Russell would not question. Spare his brother some humiliation. Russell shoved his hands into his pockets and kept his gaze ahead. When he saw the familiar figure of his beloved younger brother, he called out, "Fletch!"

Fletcher, who was having a conversation with his friends, turned at the call of his name, beamed at the two of them and waved with a burst of energy. Alphonse gave a wave back and Russell and he came up to Fletcher.

"We're thinking of hanging out somewhere, you wanna join?" Russell asked Fletcher.

"I can't today," Fletcher smiled apologetically, "I have to meet up at Wrath's house to work on our project."

Russell's eyes narrowed, "That Wrath Homuncole? Alone?"

"No, along with Selim, May and Martel."

Russell had _that _look on his face. The look which showed that he was distrustful of people and overprotective of his biological brother. The gears in his head twisted and clicked in various parts, recalling whatever information he knew about the four friends that Fletcher had just mentioned.

The one to pull Russell out of his inspection was Alphonse as he placed a hand on the overprotective brother, "Come on Russell. They're just gathering up for their school project; nothing to worry about."

"Of course I'll worry!" Russell declared, "No one knows what might happen, and we're talking about my brother for God's sake!"

"Hey," Wrath Homuncole who was standing beside Fletcher the whole time, made himself noticed, "You're sounding as if Fletcher can't take care of himself,"

Russell directed his glare on the boy, eyeing the long dark hair tied up messily and the loose untidy uniform. Unconvincing appearance; minus twenty points. "It's not that Fletcher can't take care of himself. It's YOU! Who knows what evil intent you might have in your brain?"

"How rude!" Wrath snarled, "I may not look like a top student but I'm not that shallow to hurt my own friend! You should first question what rotten ideas you have in that brain of yours!"

A nerve snapped. Absolute rudeness; minus thirty points. "You little-"

Alphonse jerked Russell backwards by the back of his shirt. "Enough Russell" Alphonse smiled at Fletcher, "Don't worry, I'll handle him. Get home before dark, alright?" And without further delay, he dragged a raging Russell away.

* * *

"Damn, I won't let that Homuncole away next time!" Russell fumed; disapproval apparent with every stomp he took.

"Russell…" Alphonse had given up on trying to convince Russell that a friendly meeting would not hurt anyone.

The sun was already shying away, exchanging its place with the moon that would soon dominate the sky with its dark reign. The town was slowly falling into its slumber and the two teenagers picked up their paces before night fell.

"I'll walk you back to Edward's."

"I'm fine by myself."

"Al, you know that walking alone when it's almost dark isn't that safe."

"So do you."

"…"

"Look, Russell," Alphonse playfully punched the other's shoulder and chuckled, "I'm telling you. You're way too paranoid. Both with Fletcher and me."

"I'm not!" Russell insisted.

"You might want to think back on that," Alphonse gave another smile before turning away to the opposite direction, "Then see you tomorrow at school." And before Russell could stop him, Alphonse strode away.

Russell kept his tired gaze on the back of Alphonse. Was he really that paranoid? He sighed and before heading back home, he called out, "Good night Al!"

Alphonse threw a small wave back.

* * *

The door clicked open and Alphonse gingerly took a peek before slipping into the dim living room. Mildly, he wondered where Edward had gone to. The house was eerily quiet as if there had never been anyone living in it. Alphonse made sure that the door was locked and he gazed around.

No sign of anyone home.

Was Edward out?

"Where were you?"

Alphonse jumped in surprise and would have fallen down if he was not quick enough to back up to the door. He snapped his head up and his grey eyes met the golden ones of Edward Elric. The older man was leaning on the railing of the second floor, studying Alphonse through half-lidded eyes. The gaze was intense, making an uncomfortable feeling to erupt in Alphonse's chess. The golden eyes seemed to burn themselves into the lad and he felt a cold shill creeping up his spine. Why was the temperature rising and why was the air so heavy?

"Where were you?" Edward repeated his question.

"…I…" Alphonse fought for his voice, clutching his bag to his chest, "I was with Russell in town."

Edward straightened up and stepped down the stairs, massaging his neck. "It's late" he stated more than suggesting.

"I'm sorry…" all of a sudden, Alphonse felt so small and he tried to blend into the door he was supporting his body with.

Apparently noticing Alphonse's uneasiness, Edward forced a small smile onto his lips, "You don't have to apologize, I'm not mad" his tone was soft and light but there was a sharp crisp at the edge of it. "But next time," he continued, slower this time, "please tell me and don't be out till it's too dark to see."

Alphonse dropped his eyes to the floor, the anxiety building up inside. He was with Russell; he would be fine. But he still knew the dangers of the night. Although the civil war had ended, common mugging, kidnapping, murdering and other assaults were still going on at night. War and military had nothing to do with those evil. He was fortunate enough to reach safety tonight before he became the next target.

"Are you alright?"

Alphonse brought his gaze up, caught unaware. Edward had crossed to the kitchen and had his back facing the lad at the door. Alphonse consciously let his attention down again, "Yeah."

"How was school?"

"Fine"

"Any homework?"

"Some"

An awkward silence fell in place and in that instance Alphonse wished that he was back at home with Russell, Fletcher, Roy and Riza. With them, he had felt at home and was a part of the family. Whereas, here with Edward, he felt the least bit comfortable. He did not belong here. The longing to return to where he belonged contracted his chest and Alphonse squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm making dinner," Edward rolled up his sleeves, "What do you-"

"Mister Edward" Alphonse interrupted.

"It's Edward"

Not showing any sign of noting that, Alphonse bore his eyes on the back of Edward's head, "When do we start our sessions?"

"We have started," Edward seemed unfazed by Alphonse's hard tone.

"I mean, don't we have it everyday?" Alphonse took a steady step forward, "I thought that if I moved in, we would be able to spend at least an hour everyday. Then whatever my problem is will be settled faster. Am I wrong?"

Edward made no movement; instead he stayed completely still, not even turning to give a glance at the distressed teenager. The air in the house fell heavier and silence whispered harshly. Finally, he squared his shoulders and still not looking at Alphonse, Edward spoke tentatively "Do you… want to leave that badly?"

Alphonse was taken aback by the question. What had made that idea to appear in Edward's mind? Despite that, did Alphonse really want to leave that badly, as how it was asked? He did want to leave this house and return to his home, but he could not be rude to agree to that question. Alphonse was pulled at two sides by desire and politeness. "I…" he began although uncertain of what to say.

"Tell me the truth"

Alphonse bit his lower lip and his grey eyes softened, "I want to go home… as soon as possible."

Did Edward just flinch? Or was that the lights playing tricks on his eyes? Somehow, when Alphonse felt the words on his lips, a thousand other words poured out. "Mister Edward, please help me. This thing is killing me. Because of it, everyone is worried of me. Fletcher may not show it, but I know he knows and is worried of me too. Mother and father did many things for me and I have received so much I can't bear it anymore. Russell… Russell is the most troubled because of me. Every night when that thing comes at me, Russell is the one who holds me. And it's not just one or two nights. I am so indebted to all of them and I don't want to burden them anymore.

Mister Edward, please. I want this problem to end. I want to return to where I belonged."

"What are you ranting about?" a fist collided with the wall and Alphonse jerked in shock.

Edward's golden eyes glared heatedly at the teenager. Did not Alphonse realize how much those words had killed Edward? _Of course he did not_. Edward had to mentally sneer at himself. _'Coz you're the idiotic hypocrite who doesn't tell the truth while telling him to tell the truth. _

"Roy, Riza, Fletcher, Russell. All you've been going on about is them! Even yesterday! You couldn't even say more than three lines about yourself, yet you could write a novel about them!"

Alphonse felt a sudden anger boil in him. He did not know why, but hatred was even rising inside. How could Edward speak of Alphonse's family as if they were nothing of importance? "They're my family of course! What do you know? Don't you dare speak of them in that way!"

"Of course I don't know!" Edward whirled around to face the teenager, "And I don't really care! All I care about is you! I'm worried as hell of you! You're the one who do not know anything! Returning home when it's nearly dark, you don't know how worried sick I was! I know that you're probably with Russell or someone, but does that ease me? Hell no! I could have turned the whole town over to look for you but hell to that! You showed up, and thank to whoever you believe is up there that nothing's happened to you!

I've let you in, gave you a room, help you. And is this how I am repaid? By saying 'I want to go home ASAP' and going off about 'Russell this' and 'Fletcher that'? You know what? I'm honestly sick of that part of you! Can't you open your eyes and see?"

Alphonse stared in shock at the sudden outburst. His hands clenched in a tight fist and he had to look away, biting his lower lip, before making eye contact again with those burning golden orbs, "What do you expect me to see? You? I can't even see myself; do you want me to see you?"

Edward flinched at the cold words, "It's not-"

"Not what?" Alphonse was close to tears, but he held them back. He was not the type to be able to handle this kind of fights. "Why are you so concerned about me? I am just another patient right?"

"No!" Edward snapped, and caught himself midway, bringing his eyes down to the floor in between them.

Alphonse tasted blood and forced himself to stay still, "No? Then what am I if not a patient?" His short fingernails were digging into his skin and Alphonse knew that his whole body was trembling. It was not the shivers of anxiety or the problem. It was the shivers of anger.

"It's not easy to say." Edward stated, his own fists shaking.

Alphonse's nerve snapped and he snarled, "If you won't say anything, so be it!" He stomped up the stairs and slammed the door of his room shut behind him. The lock clicked in place and Alphonse rested his back against the wooden door. As if the argument had dragged out all of his energy, his knees gave way making his body slump down.

Not knowing why, Alphonse let the tears pour out of his grey eyes in a silent sob.


	9. Wrecked

**The Unknown between Us – Chapter 9 Wrecked**

Full metal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu

Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

Edward stared blankly at the wooden door separating him from his brother. He made no movement, no sound. The warmth of his brother sipped through the door, mocking all of his nerves and the soft uneven breathes hitched every now and then. Edward raised a hand and halted midway. His head bowed letting his bangs cover his eyes and almost spontaneously, his hand dropped back to his sides so limp as if he no longer had any energy.

_I'm sorry Al. Please listen to me. I am… I am…_

Even in his own mind, he could not bring himself to say who he really was. The inner dilemma was still eating at him.

I am your brother.

The confession that Edward did not want to admit.

I am in love with you.

The confession that Edward was too afraid to admit.

Slouching his shoulders, Edward backed away from the door and without even a whisper he dragged his weary mind away, along with his heavy body. Night soon fell and for the first time, the silence in the house was sickening; so heavy and leaded, so suffocating and venomous. Daggers lined the walls of the house, ready to stab any human. The silence killed.

Killed the unknown bond between the two brothers.

* * *

Morning easily fell, ignorant of what malevolence night had done. The sun smiled brightly in the radiant sky, clouds clear, cool breeze whispering, flowers blooming with colourful petals. It was a cheerful day. Yet that perfect happiness was a taunt to Edward Elric. How could the day be this bright whereas the night be that dark? Although it logically went well, Edward wished that he could exchange some of their properties to equalize the two sides of day.

He had not slept even a wink and when he staggered out of his messy room his weary eyes were greeted with yet another provocation: the empty house. There was no need for him to check the other bedroom. The oh-so-perfect silence that had lingered from the night told him everything. Alphonse had left for school early. Probably to avoid seeing Edward.

Edward had to chuckle at the thought. Here they were, supposed to be seeing each other and yet Alphonse had gone off to avoid seeing him. The worst part was that Alphonse had declared that he wanted to end whatever problem he had and the only way to achieve that was to see Edward. So why was he going against his own words?

Edward stumbled his way down the stairs, gripping the railing so hard that it was sure to break under his auto-mail. Vaguely, he wondered what time it was but did not bother to even glance at the antique clock. The living room still reeked of the argument they had last night. Edward had to make a face when his eyes landed to the main door. It had all happened at that innocent piece of wood.

The day when Edward Elric had stepped in, the day when Alfons Heiderich had stepped out. The day when Edward finally laid eyes on Alphonse. The day when Alphonse entered his temporary house. The day when Alphonse returned from school a bit too late. The day when Alphonse had backed off from Edward. The day when Alphonse stood up against Edward. The day when Alphonse stepped forward and yelled at Edward.

The day when everything ended just as how it all began.

All those screwed up things happened at that fake-innocence door. Childishly, Edward grew a hatred towards the wood but the hatred was true. Why indeed, had it all begun and ended at the same place. Edward's hope had been raised and now it was crushed to a million pieces, impossible to be put back together.

The sudden shrill of the phone startled him to reality and he whirled towards the device.

_Breathe in, calm down, get composed._

Edward swallowed before tentatively picked up the receiver and brought it up to the side of his face. A tight knot was caught in his throat and he could not bring himself to say the usual polite greeting. He could not speak; his mind was too messed up. Who could it be? Roy? Russell? The school? What if it concerned Alphonse? Did something happen? What should he say? As the train of possibilities ran through his mind, Edward felt his knees going weak and had the desire to slam the phone down.

Then he heard a young girl's voice at the other end of the line.

'_Um, hello. May I speak with Mister Edward Elric?'_

"Y-Yes, speaking" Edward managed to choke out, the anxiety beginning to surface. For a split second he wondered how he had gotten such a great psychology degree when he himself was a nervous wreck now.

'_Mister Elric, I am Winry Rockbell, a neighbour of Mister Alfons Heiderich.'_

The moment Edward heard Heiderich's name, all the nervousness that he was experiencing was washed away, replaced by an empty feeling. Before he could arrange his thoughts, his vocal cord rushed back to life, "How is Heiderich?"

There was silence and it stretched on. The antique clock in the room ticked every second. Edward's mind was blank. He strained to hear the girl's voice but she said nothing. Desperately, he let his words stumble out, "H-how is…"

And when the obvious meaning finally made sense in Edward's mind, he sank to his knees, clutching the receiver with all the force his left hand could master.

* * *

"Al, what's happened to you?" Russell worried at his brother who had his head buried in his crossed arms.

Alphonse made no movement, not even glancing at Russell. He knew that if he would to look up, tears would spring out of his eyes. The argument last night had burned his chest so severely until a wound was left. He could not sleep at all and without thinking, he had deliberately avoided Edward. How was he to face Edward again?

"Al…" Russell shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably. He had never seen Alphonse this depressed.

"Russell…" Alphonse's voice was muffled but Russell heard it clear enough and he stopped fidgeting.

"…I want to go home"

Those words were all that was needed to raise suspicion in Russell and he stooped closer to his brother, "Alphonse. What did he do to you?"

Alphonse only shook his head.

Russell narrowed his eyes and his tone dropped by another note, "Alphonse. Look at me."

At that, Alphonse hesitated but he ever so slowly raised his head and gave a brief glance to the teenager beside him. Dark shadows coloured under his eyes and his grey eyes had lose their usual shine.

Taking in the distinct fatigue, Russell gritted his teeth before he nearly growled, "What did that Elric do to you?"

Alphonse shook his head again, this time weaker and he cast his eyes down. Chewing on his lower lip, he muttered, "I… was at fault too…"

"What are you talking about Al?" Russell reached out and placed a hand on Alphonse's shoulder, "Tell me."

Alphonse closed his grey eyes, aware that the tears might flow out anytime. He concentrated all his senses onto the touch and let out a soft quivering sigh. In a low mumble that was almost inaudible, Alphonse told of what had happened, his body trembling lightly with every word he let go.

When all was said, Alphonse was a shivering creature in the cold. It was not much and barely could both Alphonse and Russell understood what had made Edward Elric edgy. Staying out late was rather normal for teenagers and they had no means of informing anyone while at school. Then there was the matter of what Alphonse was to Edward.

"I… I'm a patient, right?" Alphonse sighed "What's the big deal of it?"

Russell pulled up a chair and sat with his leg over the other, "But he said 'It's not easy to say' which means…" he trailed off, eyes traveling to the ceiling.

"I don't know anymore," Alphonse added, "Maybe he had a bad day, and his mood is off?"

"Or maybe he's really concern about you?"

"As a doctor to his patient, only that he wouldn't admit that I'm his patient?" Alphonse slumped.

Russell continued staring at the ceiling. That was odd alright but what could he do? He relied on Edward to help his brother but why was Edward another messed up person? Or was he? Not a patient? Then what? Unable to come up with any answer, Russell slowly pushed himself up to his feet, "Can't say anything but maybe you should ask him. My guess is that he's cooled off and ready to explain things out."

Alphonse straightened in his seat, "You think so?"

"Yeah, but you should hurry home now. If you're late, his mood might be put off again."

* * *

Alphonse covered the distance between him and the main door with easy quick strides. He gulped, hoping that Edward was home so that they could settle any misunderstandings. Not wanting to give himself a chance of backing down, Alphonse stuck the key in and swung the door open, announcing of his return.

His heart almost leapt out of him with the sight that greeted him. Edward was sprawled on the couch, an arm over his eyes, the other rested on his torso. He made no acknowledgment of Alphonse's presence and the teenager had to wonder if he was asleep or simply ignoring. Alphonse closed the door behind him and cautiously stepped towards Edward.

"E-Edward?"

"What?"

Alphonse was startled at the response. Part of him had wished that Edward was asleep; then he would not need to face any harsh yells again. He searched his brain of what to say and finally settled on the polite responses.

"Are you alright?"

Edward was quiet and Alphonse could not bring himself to take a seat. He remained standing, staring down at the man. Then Edward spoke.

A cold tired voice.

"You've asked me that twice. I'll bet you've asked others at least a thousand times. If you have time to worry about others, why not worry about yourself? Know who's in the shit and who's not and most probably, you're well aware that you are one who is in. Instead of trying to help others, try to help yourself first. If you hadn't had this fucking problem, then it won't be this difficult."

The arm that was covering his eyes slipped down and Edward's golden orbs gazed up at Alphonse. Edward shifted and pushed himself up to a sitting position, now facing the teenager who was staring straight at him with stunned eyes.

"Really," the golden eyes were half-lidded and they were slightly unfocused, as if Edward was seeing something far beyond what human eyes can see, "If you did not have your shitty problem, what would have happen instead? Tell me Alphonse. I want to know, bad or good it doesn't matter."

Alphonse kept his eyes on Edward, utterly bewildered at the strange behaviour and words. What did Edward mean? And finding his voice, he choked out his question, "W-what do you mean?"

As if he had not heard Alphonse's question, Edward drawled again, "If you had not forgotten everything, would you still be fostered by the Mustangs? Would you still have some sort of problem that needed the help of a psychologist? Would we meet then? If we do, what will we be?"

"Edward!" Alphonse called out, brows furrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about? I forgetting something? What are you saying? More than that, why are you like this? You're different. The first time I met you, you were so kind to me. I genuinely thought that you could help me. Then yesterday you were outright pissed and I don't know why. Did I do something wrong? And now you're all weird! What is it?"

Edward had to chuckle; a short hard chuckle, and he leaned back, throwing his arm over his eyes again. "Sorry, I guess I'm messed up right now."

Alphonse studied the man and feeling the surrounding heavy air he stepped forward and sat beside Edward. He did not know what to say or what to do. He just felt that he should be near Edward.

A soft sigh escaped Edward's lips and glad that Alphonse did not say a word, he spoke into the cold atmosphere. "This morning, there was a phone call."

Alphonse glanced at Edward through the corner of his eyes, taking in the rumpled features from closed up. But what he heard next made his breathings stopped and eyes wide in shock.

"Heiderich is dying."


	10. Written words

**The Unknown between Us – Chapter 10 Written words**

Full metal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu

Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

"_Heiderich is dying."_

Those three words repeated themselves in Alphonse's mind. Bewilderment was clearly portrayed in his wavering grey eyes. His mouth hung open but his throat could not make the slightest sound. His voice seemed as if it had vanished into nothing and all that Alphonse could do was stare at Edward wishing internally that it was a lie.

And as if he was reading Alphonse's mind, Edward whispered, "It's not a lie. He's not in top shape to begin with. I knew this time would soon come."

The house fell into the arms of silence again and hating that more than anything else, Edward broke the barrier with his tired voice, "I'm planning on visiting him tomorrow. You know, since it's… it's what I should do."

Alphonse had his fists on his knees, biting his lip to force any voice back. Although knowing that what Edward had said was the truth, he could not bring himself to believe it at once.

"The earliest train is at four in the morning, so…" Edward trailed off. Then as if he was doubting with himself, he narrowed his eyes and glanced away, "Al… is it alright, if I leave you for… a day?"

Alphonse did not say anything, still trying to suppress any cry he was about to let out. But he had heard Edward well enough and knew that that was what Edward was supposed to do. After all, Heiderich was… Alphonse bit down harder, shoving away that thought. Uncertain of his ability to speak without stammering, Alphonse merely nodded; his eyes shut.

Edward saw the gesture and knew the reason. He straightened up and cautiously placed his hand on Alphonse's shoulder, feeling the light tremble. "Don't worry. Heiderich's one hell of guy. He's damn strong."

Alphonse bowed down his head. The thought of death scared him even though he was not the one who was at the edge. But Heiderich was someone he knew, someone he was rather close to. Although they had known each other for only a while, Alphonse had trusted Heiderich. And he could not believe that Heiderich would…

Overwhelmed by emotions, the tears he had been holding back from the night before escaped his eyes and suddenly aware of it, Alphonse shot his hands up to cover his face. Despite knowing that Edward was right there, he could not endure it any longer and sobbed into his hands, shoulders quivering.

It was hesitant, but a pair of strong arms pulled Alphonse into a warm hug. Thankful that Edward did not say anything Alphonse threw his arms around the man and buried his tear-stained face into the chest. Alphonse cried openly. Cried because of the fear for Heiderich. Cried because of the argument he had with Edward. Cried for any other reasons when he had held back to not worry anyone. His hands clutched onto the man desperately, wanting to let go whatever that had built up inside him. He had never let his emotions take over him before. But now with Edward, he felt that it was alright to let them out. Those arms around him would protect him from any darkness and Alphonse could fall into a peaceful sleep on the strong chest, enveloped with the warmth. It was as if he could hear sweet nothings when Edward did not even say a word. His mere presence soothed Alphonse into a calm state of mind.

Edward kept his arms around the slowly calming boy, listening to the silent sobs. He let out a soft quiet sigh and pulled Alphonse closer, savouring the moment. Somehow he felt guilty. Heiderich was suffering and here he was, because of that, taking the opportunity to be close to Alphonse. He really was the worst.

The worst friend.

The worst brother.

Ever.

* * *

Alphonse had cried himself to sleep and Edward did not blame him for it. After all, things were not that well these few days together. He carried the sleeping boy in his arms and headed upstairs, nudging the door open with his foot. Darkness loomed but Edward made no heed of switching on the lights. He crossed Alphonse's bare room and eased the lad onto the bed, watching the serene look on his brother's face.

"Al…" Edward whispered into the dark. He gazed at his brother for a few more seconds before leaning down and carefully placed a soft chaste kiss on Alphonse's forehead.

"…I love you"

And before he lost himself, Edward retreated out of the room, not giving another glance back.

* * *

Alphonse woke to the soft rays of dawn sipping through the curtains. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Oddly enough, he did not have a nightmare last night. He swore he had expected a dreadful one, what with the sudden horrifying news of Heiderich. At the memory of that, he whirled his head to the door and stumbled to his feet.

As he had presumed, the house was empty, leaving him the only human around. It was five in the morning. Edward should be on his way by now.

Alphonse climbed down the stairs, looking around. Then his grey eyes landed on a sheet of paper set on the table where he could clearly see. Naturally, he picked up the paper and scanned through the handwritten note Edward had left.

_Alphonse,_

_As said, I'm off by 4 in the morning. I have given Roy a call and explained to him, so if you return to them, they won't be surprised. I leave the house to you while I'm gone._

_Take care,_

_Edward_

_P.s. I apologize for yesterday._

Alphonse read the note for a second time and when no mystery lurked, he folded the paper and placed in back on the table. Going back home was not such a bad idea. It was Saturday and he really wanted to spend time with his family. First of all, he should tidy his bedroom.

While heading to his room, his grey eyes landed on the door of the other bedroom. Edward's. He stopped. And stared hard at the wooden door. As if the decision concerned his life and death, Alphonse swallowed noisily and twisted the knob in his cold hand.

The light shone streaks of ray into the dark room and Alphonse felt the walls for the switch. The room was immediately illuminated. Books and papers cluttered the desk and the floor, having no more space in the shelves. Feeling like an intruder, Alphonse entered the room, careful not to step on any articles randomly on the floor. One word: messy.

But…

Homey.

The entire room was warm as if it was the arms of Edward around Alphonse. Somehow Alphonse felt belonged here. It was strange to say the least. This was the first time they have ever met in their lives, so why was Alphonse so comfortable being with Edward?

His grey eyes scanned the numerous books stuffed into the bookshelves which looked as if they were ready to break down. Science, Medicine, Psychology, Astronomy, Law, History. Alphonse vaguely wondered how Edward could understand all those subjects. He was drained tired from all the recent events and he could not stand staring at the difficult books. Heaving a soft sigh, he turned back towards the door just as his eyes caught sight of a book of interest.

It looked just as worn out as the others but it had no label on its spine. Alphonse gulped. Curiosity fought with politeness.

Curiosity won.

Apologizing mentally, Alphonse ran his index finger along the spine of the book. Then he tugged it out of the cramped up shelf. A brown hard-covered book. A piece of paper was stuck on the front cover.

_Patient file 014 – Alphonse Mustang_

_Doctor in charge: Alfons Heiderich / Edward Elric_

Alphonse gasped in surprise and nearly dropped the book. His file. His hands began to shake slightly and unconsciously, he stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed, book in hand. His grey eyes were transfixed on the title. Edward's name appeared to be added later and Alphonse was not surprised by that. Alphonse could feel his heart racing and a ringing in his ears. Should he really look into what was inside this? He had the rights to know about himself… right?

Deliberately ignoring any sense of politeness for the first time, Alphonse flipped the book open. The first page was his profile with a recent photo of him clipped on the top right corner. The remaining space was filled with the basic information but what caught his attention was the various crosses and add-ons made by a different handwriting. Edward's. The untidiness or unprofessional scrawls were not the ones that shocked Alphonse.

But _what _was written was what stopped his heart.

Under his name, Alphonse Mustang, the surname was crossed out.

Replaced with Elric.

_Alphonse Elric_

Alphonse bore his eyes on the name, his name.

"…Alphonse… Elric"

The name did not feel weird when it passed through his lips. It felt distant like a long lost history. But the thought of it being his name was odd. Was he Alphonse Elric? He tore his shocked gaze away from the name and scanned the other information, feeling dread building up in him. And the dread was confirmed.

Under the category of family history, the original words were

'_Fostered by the Mustangs at age eight; Amestris Foster Home. Along with Russell and Fletcher Tringham at the same time. Mustang family: Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye. Middle-class, military-connected. Position…'_

The remaining history fell onto blind eyes. Alphonse was too perplexed by the side note written at the bottom of the page. Edward's handwriting.

'_Before foster: Elric family. Age 1; father went missing. Age 5; mother passed away. Age 8; brother separated during Civil War.'_

Alphonse repeated what he had read in his mind, trying to get an understanding from it. His eyes were wide in shock at his finding. Why did Edward write such things? And more ever, in his patient file. If it was true, why did Alphonse not remember anything? Realization hit him. Alphonse really had not known anything from his childhood. All that he knew was that he was fostered by the Mustangs at the age of eight. That was as far as he could remember. His insides tightened. Then why had he forgotten?

Alphonse frantically flipped through the pages, skipping the formal neat report of Heiderich. When he reached the page where Edward had written, his heart halted and he held his breath, preparing himself for what he was about to read.

The air was too hot, too saturated. The thumps of his heart were too loud. The adrenaline rushing in his blood was too rapid.

Alphonse bit down on his lip, feeling the cold sting of tears in his eyes. Impossible…

He ruffled through the remaining pages, tossed the book down on the bed and jumped to his feet. He began rummaging the shelves and drawers, confusion and disbelief running through his veins. Why didn't Edward tell him anything if he had known all along?

Alphonse yanked open a drawer and pulled out small notebooks and pieces of papers. In the course, an old photograph slipped out from among the papers and fluttered down. Alphonse stopped midway and when his eyes lay upon the photograph on the floor he dropped the articles in his hands and crouched down to pick up the picture.

The blood rush was too much. His hands were trembling. His grey eyes were fixed on the two young boys beaming back at him. He did not need anyone to tell who they were.

He knew it perfectly well.

But how? When?

* * *

Edward gazed at the sceneries passing by him. The reflection of his tired face was vague on the window but one could easily make out the weary golden eyes. The flames that used to radiate in them had died down. From the voice of the girl on the phone, Edward knew how Heiderich was doing now. That stubborn guy had endured his illness for years; Edward admired his strength. But humans had just so much of power.

Edward took in a cold breath and reclined back in his seat. The train would reach Resembool in two hours time and despite how exhausted he was, Edward did not feel the slightest wink of sleep in him. His mind was too occupied with the thought of Heiderich. He knew this time would come; the time when he would lose his friend. He told himself that a thousand times but he could not ease the pain inside him. Since he was a child, he had experienced the loss of his loved ones. Now it was another.

At the back of his mind, Edward was worried of how he would face the Mustangs with the news of Heiderich's death.


	11. Flow of guilt

**The Unknown between Us – Chapter 11 Flow of guilt**

Full metal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu

Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

A/n: Didn't proof-read this. So there might be some mistakes.

* * *

The whistle signaled the arrival of the train at its destination. Edward stepped down, eyes scanning the quiet station. A tight constriction formed inside him and he had to force the air down his throat. Finally he was in Resembool. Finally he was seeing Heiderich.

Finally Heiderich was…

Edward shook his head, not wanting to have 'that' word in his mind. He shouldered his old suitcase and began his way to the exit, pulling out a piece of paper where he had scrawled the address of where he was going to.

Resembool was like any other countryside; green, cottages, animals, farms. The air was void of any town activities, peaceful and quiet. It reminded Edward of his own village before it was burned down. He let his eyes roam around the sceneries, taking in every detail while searching for any direction board. When he found none, he walked up to a lady who was leading a herd of sheep and asked for direction. He showed the address on the paper and the lady kindly told him, pointing to a row of wooden houses some long distances away.

Edward thanked her and strode down the dirt path, mind focused on getting to the house. He did not want to think of anything else just yet. His head was loaded enough, causing a migraine to call out to him.

He reached the fifth house and stood at the front porch. A shuffle was heard followed by a sniffing from behind the door. A dog. Swallowing hard, Edward knocked on the door, wishing that this was just another bad dream.

Footsteps came and soon enough the door was opened to reveal a girl with long blond hair. She appeared not more than her teen years and her blue eyes were filled with worry.

"May I help you?" she asked softly.

Edward gulped, "I… I am Edward Elric" he choked out.

Her eyes widened and she swung the door open wider, "Mister Elric, please come in" and remembering to introduce herself, she added, "I am Winry Rockbell. My grandmother and I take care of Mister Heiderich."

Edward stiffened at the name of his friend. He dropped his gaze to the dog at his feet and found him unwillingly asking, "How… is he?" although he knew the answer without anyone telling him.

Winry cast her eyes downwards too, massaging her left forearm. The house fell into silence again and Edward realized that he hated it. Years ago, he was glad to have all the quietness in the world, allowing him space to gather his thoughts and focus on his research. Now he hated it so much that he wished to kill himself. The uncomfortable silence reminded him of how much he had lost, how much he _couldn't _do, how much he _couldn't _fulfill his desires. And like every chain reaction, it reminded him of his sin: for falling in love with his younger brother.

Unable to bear the stillness, Winry turned towards the stairs, "Mister Heiderich is in his room."

Edward was thankful that she had at least said something that would allow his body to work in auto. Right now, he did not want his rational or scientific mind to be in control. He wanted things to flow like how it _should _be.

The two of them reached a room on the second floor and the air seemed too heavy for Edward to breathe normally. He closed his eyes for a moment and told himself to calm down. He had to enter.

He had to see Heiderich.

Winry knocked on the door before pushing it open gently, as if any reckless movement would destroy the fragile person inside. When Edward's golden eyes took in the image before him, he stopped breathing all together; stunned in place. Heiderich was in bed, much paler than the last time Edward had seen him, as if all the colours had been sucked out along with his energy. The man could have well been dead by now.

But Heiderich was one stubborn ass, as how Edward had kindly declared once.

A small-sized old woman looked up at them from where she was beside the sick man. She nodded in acknowledgement at Edward, figuring out who he was, before standing up and led Winry out of the room, leaving the two friends together.

The door closed behind him and Edward felt his knees going weak. Bracing himself, he stumbled to the bedside and settled on the chair where the old woman was a few moments ago. He studied the white-washed complexion, the fragile frame. Edward knew that Heiderich would not last long. Or would he fall into complete slumber right now? Uncertainly, he brought up his left hand and brushed a strand of pale blond lock away from his friend's face. He cringed when his finger touched the cold skin.

Hazy blue eyes fluttered open and that mere movement appeared strained. Heiderich's jaws began to slack.

"Don't speak" Edward whispered, taking the cold hand into his.

Heiderich forced a small smile on his lips, grateful of Edward. They stayed as how they were for a minute before Edward let out a breath he had been holding.

"Alfons Heiderich" he whispered. For all the years that they had known each other, Edward had rarely called Heiderich by his given name. And now was one of those times where he _had _to.

"Don't worry about Al. I'll make sure that everything's alright."

That was all that Heiderich wanted to hear and he forced out another smile before letting his eyes close. His body relaxed and Edward could feel any remaining warmth sipping away.

"Heiderich," Edward closed his own eyes, "Thank you for everything."

The smile remained on Alfons Heiderich's face.

* * *

"Al!" Russell gasped at his brother's rumpled feature. "W-what happened to you?" he quickly ushered Alphonse into the house, taking in how worn out his brother was.

Roy entered the living room and halted, raising an eyebrow at his son. "Al…?"

Alphonse brought his tired gaze to his father, opened his mouth, closed again. Then he managed to choke out, "Dad… I…"

The words trailed off.

Roy stepped forward and placed his hand on Alphonse's shoulder, "Al, have a seat first. You're… you looked so messed up."

Russell helped Alphonse to the couch and Roy glanced briefly at Riza who was with Fletcher in the kitchen. The two of them was clearly concerned but they remained where they were; not wanting to put any pressure on the already weary Alphonse.

Alphonse slumped in his seat, hands clenching and unclenching in a small attempt to calm himself. He took a deep breath and, eyes still on the floor; he spoke, "Dad… before you took me… where was I from?"

Roy stared at his son, trying to figure out why he had asked such a question. Concluding that it would not be good to not take Alphonse seriously this time, he leaned back, "The documents stated that you're a survivor from the chaos created by the Civil War. Which area, no one knows because when you were brought to the orphanage, you literally did not speak a single word.

Al, when we first saw you, we thought you were dead. You were so pale, so small, and your eyes reflected whatever horror you had witnessed. You were always alone in the corner, all to yourself. We knew, everyone knew, that you were traumatized."

At the last word, Alphonse flinched openly and his body began to shake. _Traumatized. _

"Al…?" Russell sounded hesitantly.

_Traumatized._

That was the same word that Alphonse had read in his file. The same word that Edward had written.

_Did not remember the events before the age of eight. Most probable cause: trauma. Mind shuts down and locks away those memories. Still, return as nightmares. Unconscious development._

The report was short and chipped, but it was all that was needed to explain everything. Although Alphonse did not understand the remaining scientific hypothesis or whatever, those first two lines were enough.

"Alphonse?" Roy leaned forward and touched the trembling hand.

Alphonse gasped and realized that cold tears were flowing freely out of his grey eyes. He grasped Roy's hand and hung his head down.

"I… dad I…" he choked out in between sobs, "Who am I?"

Russell bore his eyes on Alphonse. What had happened? Why was Alphonse like this? And what kind of fucking question was that?

"Who you are?" Roy returned the question, brows furrowed, "Why are you asking that?"

"I…" Alphonse shot up his head, "Am I Alphonse Elric?"

Roy arched an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, "Al, where are you getting to? Elric?"

"I know it sounds impossible!" Alphonse said, "And I still don't believe it myself. But…"

"Did Edward Elric say that to you?" Russell hissed.

"No!" Alphonse snapped unwillingly and when he caught himself, he bowed his head again, "I… I read my file…" he confessed.

Roy held his breath and studied his son. Things were getting complicated. "Alphonse, are you sure?"

Alphonse shook his head lightly, then as an afterthought, he pulled out the yellowing photograph from his pocket. Russell's breath hitched upon seeing the picture.

"I don't know, but this…" Alphonse trailed off, unable to say anything more. He was damned confused and for the first time, he wished that Edward was around to tell him. Why didn't Edward say anything? If he did, wouldn't everything be solved easily? Though hard he tried, Alphonse could not remember the details of what had happened during the Civil War. All he saw was flames and people running.

Roy kept his eyes on the picture, definitely sure that the boys in it were Alphonse and Edward. Was it really true that they were real brothers? If so, would it still be alright for Alphonse to be in their family? Technically, Edward was of the legal age as an adult, and he could foster/adopt. And if Alphonse was his blood brother, wouldn't Edward want him back? For a moment, Roy felt the sense of guilt building inside him. Edward really needed to clear things out among them all. But he was right now in Resembool, visiting Heiderich.

At the thought, Roy was reminded of Heiderich's condition. The guilt grew. He should not call Edward now. That guy was worried enough, so was Roy. Why were things so complicated?

The ringing of the telephone broke the awkward silence of the house. Nobody moved but at the third ring, Riza breathed in and stepped towards the phone.

Russell dropped his gaze to the floor, trying to sort out the sudden events in his head. He knew that he and Alphonse were not blood brothers, but having the fact shoved into his face made his chest crumble. He had always considered Alphonse as his brother and now it was as if Alphonse was proving that they were not. Why did this happen? If Edward had not carelessly leaved the report lying around, Alphonse would not have found out. Russell bit his lips. Why was he blaming Edward? Edward was helping Alphonse to uncover the truth.

But the truth hurts.

Riza's sudden gasp caught everyone's attention and their eyes traveled to the woman of the house. She had the phone to her ear and her back to them. However, from the slight tremble of her shoulders, they knew that whatever it was, it was not a good thing.

"I am sorry…" Riza spoke softly, "Thank you for informing us."

She hung up and it was a moment before she turned to face them, crimson eyes slightly wavering.

"Riza?" Roy said, anxiety becoming too overbearing.

"Heiderich…" she began slowly.

And she did not need to continue.

"No…" Roy stared at her in disbelief.

She let her eyes close and shook her head.

A dark dread filled Alphonse's chest. Did Heiderich…? No way… The air had become saturated again and Alphonse could feel the claws of the monster inside him. His body began to quiver again and the tears slipped out of the corner of his eyes.

How many loved ones must he lost?


	12. At long last

**The Unknown between Us – Chapter 12 At long last**

Full metal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu

Fanfiction Plot © Nezkov Sou

* * *

The funeral was a small and quiet one, with only the voice of the local priest sounding distant in Alphonse's ears. When Riza had received the news of how Heiderich was, Roy had decided that they should attend his friend's last. Nobody disagreed. Yet part of Alphonse was doubtful if he could stand being here. The dread was clawing inside him and he was uneasy to every inch of his body. This was the first time he had ever attend a funeral, but it felt as if he had witnessed thousands. The lost of someone. Loved or not. It was still the lost of another life.

Alphonse clutched the single white rose. He could not bear looking at the casket in which he knew Heiderich was in. He still did not want to believe what was true. It did not matter if he lived a lie. He just did not want to lose anyone anymore. It was too much.

Taking in a short breath, Alphonse placed the rose among the other roses. His grey eyes stared blankly at the brown casket and before he could break down, he stalked away, unable to stay any longer.

There were not many people who attended besides them, Heiderich's family and a few acquaintances. The atmosphere was quiet. Only the whispers of nature were heard, claiming what it had given. Alphonse stood a distance away, not feeling up to talking with anyone. From where he stood, he caught sight of Edward, who like everybody else, was in a black suit. Roy and Riza walked up to him and the three of them had a low conversation. Alphonse knew what they were talking about and he dropped his gaze to the ground.

For a moment, Alphonse remembered what he had wanted to demand from Edward. The answers. It was all… so confusing. The burden weighed down on his shoulders. Although he was not supposed to be thinking about himself now, he could not help it. Selfish and guilty, but Alphonse was desperate.

"Al, you okay?"

Alphonse glanced up at Russell and let out a soft breath that he had been holding. He gave a small nod as the reply, not trusting his voice.

Russell and Fletcher stood with Alphonse. They did not say a single word. They did not know what to say. Russell gazed up at the sky and spoke to no one, "Now what?"

Despite knowing that Russell was not looking at him, Alphonse merely shrugged in response.

The three of them continued to stay in silence before Alphonse finally spoke in a slightly trembling voice.

"What should I do?"

Russell glanced at Alphonse before returning his eyes towards the sky. He kept quiet, silently urging the teenager to continue.

"I want to know why he did not tell me anything."

"Then ask him."

Alphonse jerked his head to Russell, surprised by the answer.

"Ask him," Russell remained in his position, "I hate to admit it, but he is the only one who can tell you. Everything's a mess and I know he's probably as distressed as you are now. But if you don't ask him, nothing will move on."

Alphonse stared at Russell. The words played themselves again in his mind and after what felt like a minute, a small smile came to his lips. "Russ, I don't know how I'll be without you."

Russell snorted, "Yeah, 'cause I'm a good big brother."

* * *

The few people had begun to leave by the time the sky had turned to a shade of orange. Edward gazed out at the small village of Resembool from where he sat at the slope of a small hill. His blond hair fluttered in the cool evening breeze which brought the scents of grass to his senses.

He felt empty inside.

"Mister… Edward?"

Edward need not turn back to know who it was. And the person was the last that he would ever want to see right now. Why did he choose this time to appear?

"Yeah?" Edward answered after a moment of hesitation.

Alphonse gazed at the strong back of Edward Elric and the courage that he had was broken down easily. Should he really ask? No. He could not bring himself to word out his question. Alphonse bit his lower lip and let his eyes wander at the orange sky.

Nothing was exchanged but the silence was comforting. The air was light and the coolness welcoming. Still feeling empty, Edward got up to his feet and hid his hands in the pockets of his black pants.

"Do you… have anything to say?" Edward said.

Alphonse dropped his gaze to the man before him and his body began to tense up. This was it. He had to say it no matter what. Alphonse fisted his hands and before he could retreat, he blurted out, "Why… Why did you not tell me?"

Edward's body stiffened but he did not give any glance back. "Tell you what?"

"That we…" Alphonse paused, taking in a deep breath, "That we are brothers."

Edward let his eyes close. A pain stung his chest and he began to count to ten in his mind. "So you knew."

"Why?" Alphonse tightened his fists, "Why didn't you say anything. You knew from the beginning. You knew what's wrong with me. Why didn't you say a single word?"

Edward did not say anything at first. Then he said, "Because I did not want us to be… brothers."

Was that a quiver in his voice?

Alphonse bit down on his lower lip and could feel the tremble of his body, "Why? We're brothers. You're the one who wrote it. I know I sound selfish but I don't want to lose my family. You are my family. My only living family left. You are my brother! Why? Is it because I did not remember? Is it because I have never thought of you? Edward, please."

"You're not the one who's selfish!" Edward snapped and whirled to directly face his brother. "I am! I don't want us to be brothers, because I love you!"

Everything went eerily quiet as the two of them locked their gazes. Alphonse stared into the intense golden eyes, unable to get the right meaning of the words he had just heard. Then when the meaning finally sunk in, his face flushed a deep red and he stammered, "You… Y-you… me?"

Edward wrenched his eyes away. He had said it. Now it was all over.

"Yeah…" Edward stepped away, turning so that he did not face Alphonse, "You knew about this, so I presumed you have read the entire file. You're traumatized, that's it. And now you know what had caused it. Next will be getting over it. You have the support of your entire family."

Alphonse stared at the back of Edward with shaking grey eyes. Why did Edward sound hurt? It was as if he knew that he had lost a battle that he had fought hard for years.

Edward let out a sigh and his body slumped slightly, "You don't need me anymore."

A hand grabbed the black sleeve of Edward's coat. Edward flinched in surprise and he dared a glance at his brother who was too close for his liking right now.

"You are my brother, my family…" Alphonse whispered, "I need your support. I need you." He brought his grey eyes to Edward's golden ones. "I don't want to lose my loved ones anymore. Mom, dad, Heiderich. I don't want to lose you."

Edward narrowed his eyes, trying to restrain himself from doing the forbidden. "Al… let go of me."

"No" Alphonse stated, "Don't run away Edward."

Edward held his breath. From the close distance, the warmth of his brother danced around him, teasing, mocking. _Hold him, take him, and kiss him._

"I won't run away," Alphonse tightened his grip around the fabric, "We're brothers, and nothing can change it. Edward… I have always, always longed to know that I am not alone."

Any strain of control left was snapped into two and Edward jerked Alphonse into an embrace, ignoring how red Alphonse had turned and the meek attempt of surprised stutters. Edward leaned into the smaller body, devouring the sensation of having Alphonse in his arms. "Al… Alphonse Elric…"

The heat rushed into his face further when Alphonse heard his _real _name being said. He held his breath. He could feel Edward's heartbeat, fast but not rapid. Alphonse could hear his own heart thumping in his ears.

"Al…" Edward whispered into the crook of Alphonse's neck, "I might do… the unforgivable…"

Alphonse glanced at his brother. Then with a slight hesitation, he returned the hug and let a smile on his features. "I have forgiven you for keeping the secrets from me. What else can I not forgive?"

He could feel the shudder of Edward's body and the older of the two pulled back.

Edward gazed into the grey eyes with a slightly frowned expression. A smile tugged at his lips, "You never changed Al." Slowly, he leaned down.

Alphonse's eyes widened but at midway, Edward stopped and as if in a second of thought, he pulled back. He studied Alphonse's questioning face and instead of doing what he had intended, Edward ruffled the sandy haired boy.

"I won't do anything that you hate" Edward said and began to walk away, "Let's go back. Roy's probably worried about you."

Alphonse stared after his brother. The heat on his face did not fade nor did the warmth of Edward's hand through his hair. He clutched his chest. The thumps of his heart had not slowed down, but quickened. What was it? Could it be…?

Alphonse rushed towards his brother. He was not going to run away. Not now. Not ever. He had to ask, to know the answer. If he did nothing, he would get nothing. Russell said that, and Russell was right. Alphonse grabbed the front of Edward's suit and standing on tip-toes, he pressed his lips onto Edward's.

The kiss lasted only for a second and Alphonse pulled back, his face the darkest red ever. Edward had a blank look, caught off guard and his brain had stopped working.

"I…" Alphonse stuttered, "I don't know what this is! But if I don't do it, I wouldn't know! So–"

Alphonse was cut off by Edward's lips on his again. The kiss was deeper and Alphonse found himself in Edward's strong arms for the second time. A hand was on his back while another was behind his head, tilting him backwards so that Edward could delve in deeper. Alphonse gasped at the sudden rush of things and a slick wet tongue prodded into the cavity of his mouth.

This was too much!

The blood rush was getting into his head and Alphonse could not make any sense of everything that was going on. All he knew was it felt warm.

And good.

After a few moments, they parted, panting for air. Edward's arms remained around Alphonse and he placed a peck on Alphonse's forehead.

"Do you hate it?" Edward whispered.

Alphonse kept silent, and not trusting his voice, he shook his head.

The mere gesture broke Edward into a full force grin and he hugged Alphonse again. "Al, I can't love you enough."

The statement made Alphonse blush again. Did he love Edward? Really _love _Edward?

"Let's go then" Edward interrupted Alphonse's thoughts, "They'll be waiting for us."

Alphonse stared at the hand offered to him and all worries forgotten, he took the hand in his and let Edward lead him away.

Edward held onto Alphonse's warm hand, not wanting to ever let it go. Alphonse might be just plain curious of this feeling but it did not matter. They were brothers, and they understood each other. With a little reminding, Alphonse should be able to get all his memories back and they would continue their lives as if no trauma had occurred. And if Alphonse did not love Edward in the same way Edward did towards him… Well, that would need some work.

And Edward was sure that he could accomplish that.

"I wonder" Edward began, "What would happen if Russell knew of… us?"

Alphonse brought his gaze from their entwined fingers to Edward and smiled, "He wouldn't mind, I hope."

"And Roy, Riza and Fletcher too" Edward let out a chuckle, "I'll get a good beating, I presume."

Alphonse smiled at his brother. That was possible.

It did not matter if right now, he was not _in love _with his brother. Alphonse was sure that at long last, he _will_. Russell would understand him. After all, they were brothers. And brothers understood each other.

Everything would be fine. He had finally found another loved one. And this time, he would never let his hands go.

"Al… I was thinking…" Edward said.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking if…" he paused, "If you'd want to move to… my house, you know, so that we… I mean because we…"

Edward did not finish his sentence but Alphonse replied nonetheless.

"Of course I do."

Edward looked at his brother and convinced that he had just heard Alphonse's voice, he broke into another grin.

Alphonse returned the smile.

There was nothing else between them. Alphonse could finally sleep peacefully at night. No more nightmares would haunt him. And if they did come, Edward was with him.

At long last, the unknown between them was known.

And gone.

-The End-

A/n: Yeah, it's the end. Thank you for reading and reviewing. And a very big special THANK YOU to Yaku who reviewed every chapter. Your reviews made my day and motivate me to continue writing. But at long last, this fic has to end. ;) Ed and Al are together; a different ending to all my other fics which tend to have sad or angsty endings.


End file.
